


Dysfunctional: A Hero Questioned

by ApolloLoki97



Series: A Dysfunctional Senior Year [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Dead Aunt May, F/M, Gen, Happy Avengers, Infinity War What's That?, Iron Dad Spider Son, Panic Attacks, Peter Goes Through it, Peter struggles being a hero, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Tony Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D., Senior Year Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: "What have I done?"Peter's second family is a bit dysfunctional.Just shortly after the field trip to Stark Tower, Peter realizes that people start to treat him differently. He also wants more responsibilities as Spider-man. When Agent Coulson shows up at the tower with a mission for Bucky and Natasha, the former Russian operatives bring along the young hero.When Peter makes a tragic mistake during the op, he will have to deal with the consequences. Pile this on top of his school work, a relentless bully, and his feelings for MJ, Peter Parker can't seem to catch a break. Will he be able to handle the responsibilities it takes to be an Avenger?------Or when something goes wrong on a mission and Peter struggles with it.





	1. Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T READ PART ONE, GO DO THAT NOW! 
> 
> Have a little nice domestic Avengers before we get into it. This story would have been up sooner, but I had to get my wisdom teeth out...yeah, it hurt. I'm finally watching Ant Man 2 tonight, so i am speeding to get this all uploaded! Thank you for all your wonderful comments on Dysfunctional 1! Here's part 2 of 5! Let's go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loves the Avengers. Training? Not so much. Mondays were even worse.

Peter hated being put in a box.

And yet Natasha kept doing it.

“What is the point of this again?” he yelled to her through the metal wall.

“I told you, it's in case you're ever trapped in the trunk of a car,” Natasha said. Peter sighed, annoyed more than anything and with a twist of his hips and a good kick, he busted the lid off his confining prison and hopped out. “That wasn't discreet,” Nat said with a frown.

“Being discreet is a spy thing. I'm more for a dramatic entrance.” Peter turned to look back at the box. “Or rather,  _exit._ ”

Peter was at the end of one of his Sunday training sessions with Natasha. While the younger spider was incredibly strong and could handle his own in a fight, Peter wanted to learn more. Especially when it came to hand to hand combat. Natasha was also teaching him other languages and she was trying to convince Tony to give him flying lessons. The latter wasn’t going too well.

“You asked me to help you, Peter.” Natasha pointed out as she took a swig from her water bottle.

“But really? What are the odds that someone manages to lock me in the trunk of a car?” Peter asked.

“Someone dropped a building on you,” Natasha said pointedly. Peter pursed his lips, thinking back to said incident.

 _“And,”_ Peter said slowly. “I managed to get out of it just fine…after a while. Besides, buildings are different, and I’ve learned since then.”

“Weren’t you locked in a bank vault a couple weeks ago?” Bucky said from his usual corner perch. He liked to watch training sessions, occasionally giving input on Peter’s footwork or Natasha’s way of instruction. Peter wasn’t exactly sure of their complete history, but from the bits of info he has received, Bucky had known Nat when she was younger. It wasn’t until after the Winter Soldier was “defeated” that he ended up remembering her. It was complicated and both being such private people, Peter didn’t pry.

“That one wasn’t my fault. I got out eventually.” Peter said. Nat gave him a look. “Okay, so  _Tony_  got me out. It still wasn’t a trunk.” Natasha just shook her head.

“Come on, let’s work on your dodging,” Nat said, hauling him over to the larger mat. The trio was in the main training room of the Tower. The rest of the Tower residents were dotted around. The Asgardians had left after a quick stay on Midgard, saying they had business to attend to. Tony and Peter never did find out what Thor meant by going to see a wizard. Stark figured it was just all the beer the God of Thunder was putting away. Peter had other suspicious and he also wished they would have stayed longer. He wanted to talk to Loki again, but both brothers assured the Avengers they would be back soon.

“Keep your back turned,” Bucky said as Nat picked up the first tennis ball. The whole team was fascinated by Peter’s “spidey-sense”. Tony still hated the name, but nonetheless, everyone still used it. He didn’t need to “train it” per se, but he knew it amused his teammates, so he humored them. The first ball came at his right shoulder and Peter neatly dodged it. Simply rotating slightly to let the ball hit the wall in front of him. Nat threw the second ball.

“So, any word on the whole ‘Peter Parker isn’t actually a loser’ situation?” Natasha said as her hands chucked ball after ball towards Peter.

“I’m not sure if that is an accurate name for it,” said Peter, dodging three balls on his left side. Natasha picked up batons. “I’m still a loser, just a loser with a cool job and superhero friends. Flash will most likely try to spin it some other way.” Peter decided, catching a baton behind his back and throwing it over his shoulder back to Natasha.

“Didn’t Tony threaten anyone who bullies you again?” Bucky asked, rotating a tennis ball in his metal hand. Tony had worked all weekend and the damaged limb was good as new. Thor, however, was no longer allowed to throw Cap’s shield. Or anything for that matter.

“Yeah, but you know kids. They never listen.” Peter said ducking, as a baton sailed over his head.

“Are you including yourself in that?” Bucky asked.

“Obviously. Let’s be honest, besides on missions, well most of them anyway, when do I ever actually listen and do what I’m told?” Peter said and easily side-stepped two more batons. Bucky smiled and shook his head, his long hair creating a curtain around his face.

“And what about MJ?” Nat said. Behind his back, Peter could hear her picking up something new, knives maybe?

“What about her?” Peter asked.

“Peter, you are very good at hiding your secret identity, but hiding your feelings for that girl? It’s almost embarrassing.” Nat said. Peter sputtered trying to find the words when he nearly missed the flying projectile heading for his ankles. Peter jumped at the last second just as Cap’s shield slid against the floor. Peter whirled around to see Steve standing in the doorway with an innocent look on his face.

“Go for the legs,” Steve said with a wink before disappearing around the corner. Both Natasha and Bucky were smiling, clearly trying to hold in their laughter.

“I’m going to hide that shield.” Peter decided. “I’m going to hide it, and nobody will be able to find it for weeks.” Peter glowered at the object. Natasha quietly chuckled while patting Peter on the back.

“Okay, honey, you do that. After you do your homework,” she said pushing him towards the door as their session came to an end.

“I mean it!” Peter yelled as he left the room.

“We know, Peter, we know,” Natasha called back.

 

* * *

 

“You know, Karen, you would think I wouldn’t have to do science homework now that Stadler knows about my ‘internship’,” Peter said as he worked on his physics homework.

 _“I don’t think it works like that, Peter,”_ Karen said. Peter had his AI active on his phone as he worked. Tony had added Karen to all his devices after the Vulture incident. There were moments that Peter needed his AI but didn’t have his suit. It was a necessary update and one Tony happily obliged. Peter just liked the company.

“Yeah, I know.” Peter leaned back in his desk chair, pencil twirling around his fingers. The view from his bedroom looked right Downtown. He preferred the view at night, but the way the light shone off the skyscrapers in the setting sun really was spectacular. “Karen, do you think I should tell all my secrets?”

 _“You want to tell people you’re Spider-Man?”_  Karen inquired.

“Well, maybe not  _all_  my secrets. But I’ve been thinking. Would it be so bad if people knew I lived at the Tower too?”

 _“Do you want all of that attention, Peter?”_ Karen asked. The clear answer was no. Peter hated overwhelming attention while he wasn’t in the mask. But he also hated lying about his life as Peter Parker and this was one of the last lies he still had in his arsenal. Not that he was planning on using them for anything. Still, it wasn’t like the school administrators didn’t already know. His thoughts were ping-ponging back and forth about this until he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. speak to him.

 _“Peter, Boss is asking for you in the lab.”_ The pencil stalled in Peter’s hand as he smiled up at the ceiling.

“Whelp, there goes my physics homework,” Peter said jumping up from his desk. Foregoing any second glances towards his school work, Peter jogged down to the lab on the bottom floor of the penthouse. Tony’s lab was full of flickering screens and blaring rock music as Peter typed in the code and strode inside. Tony was working on one of his boots, cleaning out the thruster. He looked up as Peter walked in and had F.R.I.D.A.Y turn down the music.

“Busy?” he asked Peter.

“Not really, why?” Peter said hopping up on the stool across from him. Tony, using the screwdriver in his hand, nudged a black object across the counter towards Peter. The young engineer picked it up, confused.

“Natasha’s Widow Bite?” he asked, turning it over in his hands.

“Found that on the floor of your room,” Tony said. Peter gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “I’m allowed to snoop. You’re a teenager. Besides, I needed your suit. You never remember to reload the parachute.” Tony said with a look of his own. “Natasha asked you to fix it.”

“No, she threw it at me in the hallway while  _yelling_ , ‘fix it!’ over her shoulder,” Peter said already pulling the components apart to look at the damaged bits. “Not much of a request.”

“Well, now you get to do it,” Tony said with a grin. Peter let it drop to the table.

“I was called down here to do  _more_ homework?” Peter asked.

“More?” Tony asked.

“Never mind, I’ll do it,” Peter said hauling the broken weapon over to his station in the lab and looking at it under the crane lamp. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. give me a full scan of this, please.”

_“On it.”_

With the help of F.R.I.D.A.Y., Peter was able to identify the problem. One of the transducers was damaged, most likely from Natasha hitting something or  _someone_. Knowing that this would affect the electric current the most, Peter got to work. “Pepper is working late, and I really don’t feel like socializing, so I ordered pizza. That okay with you?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, pizza is good,” Peter said as he disconnected the wires. Tony rolled over to Peter’s table and leaned against the wall, watching the teenager work.

“So, how’d training go?” he asked.

“Fine,” Peter said with a shrug. “I need you to help me hide Cap’s shield.”

“Why?” Tony mused.

“Because,” Peter started. “what’s that saying? ‘It’s a tool, not a toy’? I’d like to add it to that category.” Tony laughed picking up a spare screw and fidgeting with it.

“Did Barnes lose his arm again or something?” Tony asked.

“Or something,” Peter grumbled. “I’m just saying, it’s becoming a problem.” Tony raised his hands in defense.

“I don’t disagree. That thing annoys me too. You know my issues with Steve’s circular boomerang.” Tony said, most likely thinking back to Siberia and how it nearly crushed his chest. Peter shuffled around in a drawer, pulling out new parts for the weapon and started to strip the old one. “We should put a sound system in your suit,” Tony said suddenly. Peter dropped his work on the table and turned to face his mentor.

“You’re bored.” Peter realized. “You could have easily fixed this,” he said pointing to the Widow’s Bite.

“Romanoff asked  _you_  to do it.” Tony pointed out. Peter sighed and plucked the screw from Tony’s hand.

_“Tony.”_

“Okay, yes, I’m bored,” Tony said pushing off and rolling back a few feet. “Everett Ross is keeping me in the dark on his investigation and he’s locked me out of the system!” Tony exclaimed.

“Can’t you just hack back into it?” Peter asked, amused.

“Of course, I can! But that is not the point, Pete!” Tony stood and started pacing. “If something is happening or Ross has found something, and that little weasel doesn’t tell me…” Tony groaned.

“I always thought he looked more like a hedgehog.” Peter put in. Tony looked at him.

“Again, not the point.”

“Then what is the point?” Peter asked.

“The point,” Tony said, taking a breath. “is that in order for us to protect the world, we need to know when it’s in peril. The Accords, while they are an annoyance to no end, they allow us to do our job. But we can’t do that job unless that weasel—”

“Hedgehog.”

“Unless that  _hedgehog,_ shares the information.” Peter watched as Tony continued to pace. He knew how worked up Tony could get when it came to impending threats. He knew the prospect of another alien invasion kept him up at night. Peter’s walls were thick, but he could still hear Tony when he was woken from the nightmares that plagued him at night. Pepper had told him that they had gotten better over the years, but Tony was always going to be haunted by that day in New York.

“How illegal would it be to infiltrate the system and get the information ourselves?” Peter inquired. Tony stopped moving and looked at him.

“Very, Peter. It would be  _very_  illegal.” Tony chastised. “You remember you signed the Accords as well, right?”

“They don’t know my real identity…” Peter said quietly.

"No, but they know you work with me. Ask your pal Lang about his temporary prison. I’m sure they’d love to have you at the Raft.” Tony said, taking a deep breath. Peter slowly stood.

“Okay, so maybe we don’t break into highly classified government systems. But there must be a way to get the information easier than this. What about T’challa?” Tony peered over at him.

“What about him?”

“He’s friends with Ross ever since that whole murderous cousin thing, right?” Tony shrugged. “Maybe he or Shuri could talk to him?”

“I don’t want to involve them.”

“It’s a lot easier than trying to involve the  _other_  Ross,” Peter said. Tony looked at the teen again. He thought back to when he first met Peter Parker and how he had grown into the young man before him. He never imagined he would have been able to witness something like that. His kid, growing up before his eyes. Tony reached out and ruffled Peter’s hair. After two years, Peter just allowed it.

“When did you become a thirty-year-old in a seventeen-year old’s body?” Tony asked.

“When you illegally dragged me to Germany.” Peter considered.

“Ah, yes,” Tony said wistfully. “Good times.”

_“Boss, your dinner has arrived.”_

“Hungry?” Tony asked.

“Always.”

“Of course. Why do I even bother asking these days?” Tony said, heading to the door to go get their pizza. “After dinner and once you’ve finished repairing that,” Tony said with a point to the Bite. “you need to get back to your physics homework.”

“Eavesdropping is an unattractive quality!” Peter hollered as Tony left the lab. He heard the echo of Tony’s laughter as he headed upstairs. “Karen, remind me to hide Dum-E too.”

 _“I’m not sure how possible that is,”_ Karen said as Peter pulled out his phone.

“I’ll figure it out.”

 

* * *

 

“I could just  _not_  go.” Peter offered as he sat drinking his green juice the next morning. Tony had gotten him on the stuff about a year ago. He still had to eat twice the amount of food in the mornings compared to the average teenager, but the juice was bonus nutrients.

“Nope, you’ve missed enough school,” Tony said downing a cup of black coffee. “It’s your senior year and you sort of need to go to graduate. Besides, winter break is coming up and then we’ll be up at the compound and everything will be dandy.”

“Dandy?” Peter asked, peering over his glass.

“Whatever,” Tony said. “Point is, you’re going. Happy is waiting downstairs, so get moving.” Tony said nearly pushing him out the door. Peter snatched up his backpack on the way out, gulped down his juice, and handed the empty glass to Tony as the elevator opened. “I’ll see you later, kid.” Peter frowned but waved as the doors shut and he headed down to meet Happy.

Peter had called MJ and Ned last night and the three had talked about their eventful Friday. The field trip hadn’t gone as bad as Peter expected. Sure, Wanda and Natasha had somewhat embarrassed him. Then there was the anti-bully brigade of a couple of one-hundred-year-old war vets. That was…interesting. And Peter couldn’t forget Air-Vent Barton. Though, he was pretty sure nobody else had heard Clint crawling around above. But it was Tony’s final big speech that he knew people weren’t going to forget so easily.

It was a bit much, but he couldn’t help but feel grateful for the words his mentor said to all the naysayers in his class. Peter knew Tony couldn’t and  _wouldn’t_  outright say that they owed Peter for all the good he did as Spider-Man, but it was enough to hear that Tony appreciated all the other work he did. That he was valued and loved by the Avengers.

Peter met Happy out on the street and climbed in the back of the sleek black car. “Morning, Happy.”

“Hey kid, ready to go?” Peter nodded in the mirror and Happy pulled away from the curb. Not really in the mood to talk, Peter, put in his headphones as Happy turned on the radio to listen to the morning news. Peter let his mind wander during the half hour drive to Queens. Peter had been incredibly grateful to Tony when he was still allowed to go to Midtown after his aunt died, even after moving to Manhattan. He told Tony and Happy numerous times that he would take the train or the bus or even swing to school instead of being driven, but Tony insisted. Happy said multiple times he didn’t mind, but Peter still felt a tinge guilty.

Peter now watched as the streets went by. The morning New York commute was a busy, but eventful one. He watched as kids ran to bus stops and Wall-Streeters charged from coffee houses dressed in fancy suits and shiny shoes. Yellow taxis dotted traffic while nicer town cars wove in between. The city was alive.  He loved it. He couldn’t imagine living anywhere else.

By the time the car pulled up to Midtown, Peter was nearly asleep again. Another fitful night’s sleep, but he managed a few solid hours. “I’ll see you at three, Happy,” Peter said.

“Hey,” Happy said leaning across the seat. “try not to sign too many autographs, hotshot.” Happy said laughing. Peter shut the door behind him.

“Very funny!” Peter called as Happy pulled away from the school, still laughing as he drove down the street.

Peter shouldered his bag and headed up the steps. He was a bit early for once. Peter headed for his locker and clumsily put in his combination. As he searched for his history book, he noticed someone standing next to his locker. It was MJ. “How is it that you are the only one who can sneak up on me?” he asked. MJ was looking at him, her curly hair tied on the top of her head, a book hanging loosely in her hand. The look of pure ease. Compared to Peter’s constant hectic energy, she was his polar opposite.

“It’s my superpower.” she deadpanned. “You need more sleep.” MJ pointed out, her eyes tracing his sluggish shoulders and noting the yawn that came a moment later.

“So I’ve been told,” Peter said, shutting his locker. “Where’s Ned?”

“Dentist appointment. He said he’ll be here by lunch. Didn’t he text you?” Peter fished his phone out of his pocket. Indeed, he did.

“Yeah, just didn’t check it.”

“Dude, try caffeine, it helps,” MJ said as they headed to first period.

“Coffee makes me jittery. Even  _more_  jittery, I should say.” Peter joked, and he saw a small smile appear on her face. “So, how was your weekend?” he asked. MJ shrugged.

“Didn’t do much, mostly worked on homework. You?”

“Same with the homework. Well, I left it to the last minute.”

“As usual,” said MJ.

“Exactly. I mostly just hung around. Nothing too exciting.” he said as they walked into history, it was empty except for a few students who were early as well. They took their seats in the back.

“So, no fighting any more science Nazis?” MJ asked casually.

“No, I think that’s calmed down for a bit,” Peter said, side-eying MJ who was playing with the edge of her book.

“I never thanked you for what you did, with Agent Romanoff,” MJ said, her eyes focused on the worn pages beneath her fingers. Peter half shrugged.

“No need to thank me. It was nothing, really. I just figured the two of you would get along and you’ve always said you admired her.” Peter said. MJ’s fingers stilled, and she turned to fully face Peter.

“Thank you, Peter.” Peter looked over slowly. He always liked it when she called him by his name rather than just dude or loser or even Parker. Her expression was open, and her words were completely sincere, no mocking or dismissal anywhere in them. Peter straightened in his seat.

“You’re welcome, MJ.,” he said, just as sincere and then the warning bell sounded, and MJ flipped her book open, her shoulders went up, and Peter slouched back in his chair, a small smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning went by as usual. His teachers talked, Peter tried not to doze in the more boring subjects, and he aced his calculus test. By lunch, Ned had finally shown up. Peter met him and MJ at a table near the back of the cafeteria. Near the end of Sophomore year, MJ had taken to sitting with them rather than just at the end of their table. A solid trio. When Peter sat down, Ned was talking about some fire that had happened in Hell’s Kitchen. “I’m telling you, some major damage. They’re thinking it was arson.”

“There’s a lot of crime activity down there.” MJ pointed out. “I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah, well, my mom knows someone down there who worked in the building and the owner is suing,” Ned said.

“They better have a good lawyer,” MJ said.

“They have two. Apparently, they’re good. Odd, but they tend to win. I think one of them is blind.” Ned said with a shrug. He then turned to Peter. “Hey man. So, tell us, did anything exciting happen when we left on Friday?” Peter thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

“Not really. Thor and Loki left, and Sam figured out that you can pop popcorn with the Iron Man thrusters.” That was something Peter had walked in on Saturday afternoon when Sam had acquired some remote access tech from the lab. Tony wasn’t angry, but rather greatly intrigued. Two hours later, one of the main kitchens on the residency level was full of popcorn, scorch marks, and one very exasperated Pepper Potts.

“And it worked?” Ned inquired.

“A little too much. The whole tower smelled like a movie theater for hours.” Peter said around his sandwich.

“Lucky,” Ned said, his eyes far away in his thoughts.

“You are welcome to come and clean up popcorn,” Peter said laughing.

“Nah, I’m good. But seriously, was Tony mad at Flash?” Ned said looking around for said bully.

“Apparently he’s known for a while. I wouldn’t say he was angry, but he definitely doesn’t like him.”

“So, if I were Flash,” MJ said. “I shouldn’t bet on getting a job at SI any time in the future.”

“Absolutely not.” Peter smiled. He could never imagine having to work with Flash Thompson. The thought alone made him cringe. “Hey, Ned, did you finish the coding for the microprocessor?”

They talked robots and misuses of superpowers for the remainder of lunch and into their fifth-period class. By the time they reached the final class of the day, all three were ready to go home. “I hate Mondays,” MJ said as they filed into physics.

“You hate  _most_  days.” Ned pointed out.

“Mondays are the worst. Along with Thursdays.” MJ decided.

“What’s wrong with Thursdays?” Ned asked. MJ just shrugged and took her seat behind them. Ned looked to Peter, exasperated. Peter laughed quietly and took his seat as well. As they waited for Stadler, Flash finally decided to make an appearance.

 _“Hey, Parker.”_  Flash cooed as he sidled up next to their lab bench.  _At least he didn’t say ‘Penis’_ , thought Peter.

“What do you want Flash?” Peter asked, already tired of the conversation.

“Saw Iron Man flying around Saturday night,” Flash said. “Flew right over the restaurant I was at.”

“Yes, he tends to do that occasionally,” Peter said, clearly not understanding what Flash was getting at.

“Know what he was doing?”

“He was picking up something from the compound upstate.” Peter yawned. Tony had forgotten some files Pepper had given him, hard copies, that he needed to scan into the mainframe. He went out shortly after the popcorn incident.

“Why didn’t he drive?” Flash asked.

“Because the armor’s faster. Flash, what do you want?” Peter asked, desperate for him to just spit it out.

“Just trying to figure you out, Parker. Trying to see just how  _involved_ you really are.” A bright red projectile hit Flash in the temple. He caught it before it could hit the floor. It was an M&M. “Where do you keep getting these?” He asked MJ who was slowly eating the colorful candy.

“Dude, we were all there when Tony Stark shut you down. Give up.” MJ said, posing to throw another chocolate. Flash raised a finger to her. She ignored it and this time a blue one hit right between his eyes. Ned and Peter snorted in tandem. Flash turned back to Peter.

“I know you’re hiding something else, Parker. And it's not just your fancy job. I’ll figure it out.” he threatened before turning and going to his seat. Peter glanced between his friends.

“You don’t think he’ll find out about…” Peter trailed off.

“No way,” Ned whispered. “If the  _UN_  doesn’t even know, I doubt  _Flash Thompson_  could figure it out.”

“The UN doesn’t go to school with me,” Peter said, slowly starting to freak out. Peter’s hand shot out to catch the brightly colored candy aimed at his head. MJ popped another in her mouth.

“You worry too much, relax, eat some candy.”

“I thought you said you were trying to cut back on sugar?” Ned asked. MJ held her candy to her chest.

“I have my weaknesses, you have yours.” Ned shook his head and turned back around. Just then Cindy walked in the room and noticed Peter. She shyly smiled at him.

“Hi, Peter,” she said. Peter gave her an awkward smile back.

“Hey.” Cindy looked like she wanted to say more but ducked her head and headed for her seat. “That was weird,” Peter grumbled.

“It’s because you know Natasha,” Ned said, and Peter remembered back to the field trip. He then noticed the way Abe and Jason were looking at him too. As if he was going to whip out the newest and greatest SI tech for show and tell. When Stadler finally came into the room, his eyes landed on Peter quickly before heading to his desk. Peter then realized that Stadler was now fully aware that Tony was his guardian. Though he should have known that when Peter handed him the initial permission slip. The great American Education System at its finest.

Peter listened to the lecture and got his notes down. Stadler assigned some heavy reading, but he figured he could get it all done before he went out tonight. Tony had kept his word and turned off the curfew shut down in his suit and while he wasn’t planning on staying out till three a.m., it was nice to know that if he did, he would still have a working suit to get him home. It was much easier than lugging around separate web shooters for when the ones attached to the suit shut down. MJ had canceled decathlon practice for the day as she had to get home for her Dad’s birthday so, as the final bell rang, Peter was just ready to get home and get started on his massive tower of homework.

On his way out, he and Ned were stopped by Jason. Jason Ionello was one of Flash’s friends and a bit of a known genius delinquent. Peter never understood how he managed to be both and be  _so_   _good,_  at being both. “Hey Parker, Leeds.”

“Jason.” Peter and Ned said at the same time.

“I’m having a party the weekend before Thanksgiving break; you guys should come.” Peter wasn’t detecting the usual level of douchebag in his words, so he considered it. Peter looked to Ned who shrugged.

“Sure, why not,” Peter said, and Jason offered him his fist which Peter awkwardly bumped.

“That wasn’t weird…” Ned said as they headed for their lockers.

“You think its because he’s turned a new leaf or he’s hoping we’ll bring Spider-Man to this one?” Peter said thinking back to the disaster that was Liz’s party two years ago.

“I think he’s more hoping Black Widow will show to pick you up.” Ned teased.

“I’ll have Sam do it instead,” Peter said.

“He can bring the popcorn!” The two friends headed for the front of the school, laughing. The weather had taken a turn. A mixture of snow and rain flooded the air, the ground turning into mush.

Ned said his goodbyes and Peter headed for Happy’s car when a big truck rolled down the street, subsequently hitting a pothole and dousing Peter’s shoes in icy street water as he tried to step out of the way. Peter stood frozen for a moment, grimacing. Spiders didn’t do well in the winter. He instantly envied Loki’s immunity to the cold. Peter slouched over to the car where Happy was giving him a look of pity while also trying not to laugh. MJ was right.

Mondays were the worst.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone catch that Martin Freeman nod? I sure did.
> 
> I love domestic Avengers, don't you? 
> 
> Steve and Peter's scenes in CACW is some of my favourite stuff so I had to do a nod to that!
> 
> This story is very Bucky, Nat, and Peter centered with tons of Tony so enjoy!


	2. A Cluttered Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a lot on his mind, especially when it comes to his aunt. 
> 
> Memories of that night come back to haunt him, luckily he had Bucky to talk to.

Peter did end up going out to patrol despite the cold and his never-ending homework stack.

He didn’t stay out long but still managed to protect and serve the slightly grateful citizens of Queens. A stolen bike here, a convenience store robbery there, it was a usual night for Spider-Man. Peter had his physics reading on an audio track as he swung through the streets of New York, occasionally dictating notes to his computer back at home. Tony had been right when he said Senior Year really packed on the workload. However, with Thanksgiving coming up and then only a few more weeks until winter break, Peter was toughing it out. He had to keep focused. After a few hours in the city, he headed back.

Peter swung up on to the Tower, sticking to the outside. He let his eyes scan over the busy city, the lights reflecting in the glass windows before him. “What a view, don’t you think Karen?”

 _“If you say so, Peter,”_ Karen said. Peter gave his city one last look before shooting webs up to his personal balcony and hauling himself over the railing. F.R.I.D.A.Y. opened his door automatically and Peter sighed in relief at the heat in his bedroom. He quickly stripped out of his suit and headed for a hot shower. After a good fifteen minutes, he ventured into the penthouse to find Tony.

Stark was on the couch scrolling through his phone when Peter sank into the other end and kicked his feet onto his mentor’s lap. Peter had gone straight to his room to get his work done when he got home from school. Tony had been in a meeting with Ross and Rhodey downstairs, so he hadn’t seen him since the morning. Tony patted Peter’s feet and looked over at him. “Hey, you.”

“What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“Just reading boring emails,” Tony said as he chucked his phone onto the opposite couch. “How was your day?” Peter yawned and shrugged.

“Bit long, but okay. People were acting weird at school.”

“Weird how?” Tony asked.

“Well for one, people actually talked to me. Other than MJ and Ned, that is. Oh, and I got invited to a party before the break,” Peter said, and Tony started to laugh.

“Pete, that’s a good thing. You need time to relax and be a teenager.” Tony said. “You work too hard, you know that?” Peter just shrugged. He knew that becoming an Avenger and swinging around the city was going to take up a chunk of his life. But he needed it. He needed to be Spider-Man. Without it, he wasn’t sure  _what_  he would do. “Are you going to go?” Tony asked

“I think so. I haven’t been to one in a while,” explained Peter. "I think Ned wants to go too, so we’ll go for a bit.”

“Are you going to bring Michelle?” Tony asked, his brows raised. Another shrug from Peter.

“If she wants to come, yeah, I guess,” Peter said, ignoring the look Tony was sending his way. Tony didn’t press the issue, but Peter figured he wanted to hound him about MJ the way Ned did. Peter didn’t want to acknowledge his feelings for MJ, not yet, at least. He loved having Michelle as a friend and if that were to get screwed up because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, he would never forgive himself. “So,” Peter said trying to change the subject. “What did Ross have to say?”

“Not enough,” Tony said. “I can tell he’s hiding something. Cap spoke to him earlier and he felt the same way. He and Sam are out trying to find another way to get some info. Apparently, Wilson has some old informants that have ties to the CIA. We’ll see if anything turns up.”

“And here I thought Everett was the easier one to get information from,” Peter said.

“You have to remember, kid. Agent Ross is a spy, the CIA is very good at keeping secrets. Secretary Ross or General Ross, whatever you want to call him, likes big explosions and sending task forces after American heroes. I don’t think easy applies to either of them. One is just more garish than the other. At least I don’t  _hate_  Everett…yet.”

“Let’s hope you never have to,” Peter said.

The two of them settled into the evening with comfortable silence. Peter watched something aimlessly on the TV while Tony worked next to him on his pad. Eventually, Tony excused himself down the lab, grabbing his coffee cup on the way. Another sleepless night for the mechanic, Peter figured. Peter headed up to bed, but after trying to sleep for an hour, he gave up. It was just after midnight and while he  _was_  tired, his mind would just not quiet down. Peter pulled on his sweatshirt and sneakers and headed for the roof.

After May died, Peter spent a lot of time on the roof of the tower. Even with the lights of the city, his eyes could detect the constellations. He felt a sense of peace as he looked towards the heavens, especially since he now knew there was more out there. Peter liked to pretend he could see all the way to the other eight realms. Well, seven now.

Peter exited into the frigid air and sunk into one of the many chairs that were set up. He grabbed one of the thicker blankets and bundled up. Leaning back, his eyes wandered the night sky. He wondered what Thor and Loki were up to right now. Had they run into any more complications on Vanaheim? He hoped not. The two kings had set up a sort of refugee camp on the Vanir realm. Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three had helped liberate the world from its oppressors years ago and in thanks, the Vanir allowed them sanctuary. Being a world of magic and sorcery, Loki was right at home.

Peter thought of what Loki had said to him the other day. It’d taken Peter a while to be able to think about his late aunt without the overwhelming weight of sadness taking over and occasionally that was still the case. Peter thought back to the last conversation he had with May. They were just talking about their days. May had helped save a little boy who had gone into anaphylactic shock while his father was in surgery at the hospital. Peter had rescued a little girl who had wandered into traffic. May had teased him about trying to one-up her. They had laughed, shared some left-over Thai, and then had gone to bed. The next day was when he had gotten the call. Peter tried to fight the memory, but it hit him full force as he searched the stars.

 

* * *

 

_A year and a half ago …_

It was a Friday night. Peter had just gotten home from the lab. He and Tony had been working on new braces for Rhodey’s legs. Tony was trying to talk his best friend into letting him add turn signals on the back of them. Neither Rhodey or Peter was sure if Tony was joking or not. Nonetheless, they managed to nix the idea.

May had texted Peter saying she was on her way home but was stopping to pick up some groceries. Peter went to get his homework done for the weekend, so he could spend his two days off at the compound working with Tony. He hadn’t realized how much time had passed until his phone lit up with a reminder about decathlon practice on the following Monday. It had been more than an hour since May had texted him. He picked up his cell and called her. No answer. Peter tried her again and then once more, but every time the phone went straight to voicemail.

Peter immediately went to get dressed. After debating on whether to put on his jeans or his suit, he settled on civilian clothes but grabbed his web-shooters just in case. It was on his way out the door when the home phone rang. The sharp shrill of the phone bit into his skull as he approached it. Tentatively, Peter picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. “Hello?” his voice was quiet.

“Is this Mr. Parker?" a kind voice sounded on the other end.

“This is Peter, yes,” Peter said, his hands already sweating. “Who is this?”

“My name is Cara Brenner, I’m calling from Queens General. I’m sorry to inform you that your aunt, May Parker, was involved in an accident.” Peter’s heart dropped. Every scenario he could think of was flying through his mind as his breathing started to quicken. “Mr. Parker?”

“I’m here,” he said between breaths. “What kind of accident? Is she okay?”

“A drunk driver jumped the curb and she, along with a few other pedestrians, were hit by the car.” Cara paused, and Peter could hear commotion on the other side, sirens in the background, doctors being called over the intercom. “Mr. Parker…Peter, you need to get down here as soon as possible. The doctor will be able to tell you more.” Those words alone were enough. Peter’s grip tightened, crushing the phone in his hands. May was hurt and alone. She was hurt, and Peter had been doing  _homework_  and thinking about what he was going to do in the lab the next day rather than making sure his aunt got home safe.

His hands moved on their own accord as he dropped the mangled metal and picked up his cell phone. He called the first number in his call history. It didn’t take long for Happy to pick up. After ignoring his calls with the Vulture, Happy always made sure to pick up whenever Peter called. “Hey, kid, what’s up?” Peter tried to speak, but only air came out of his throat followed by a choking sound. “Peter?” Happy asked, his voice growing with concern. “Peter are you alright?” Peter managed to find his voice.

“Happy.” he croaked out. 

“Yeah, I’m here. What’s going on?”

“May,” Peter said. “May is hurt, she, she’s at the hospital. I have to go to the hospital.” Peter said, suddenly frantic as he searched for his jacket. “C-can you meet me there? Queens General?”

“Peter, what happened?” Happy asked.

“She’s hurt!” Peter yelled. “Drunk driver. They…they won’t tell me how she is over the phone.” There was a beat on the other end and the silence was enough. “Oh god…” Peter said as he leaned against his front door. “Happy they can’t tell me over the phone because…because…” Peter nearly tore his door off its hinges as he ran down the hallway and towards the ground floor.

“Peter, I’m going to call Tony and we’re going to meet you there, okay?” Peter nodded but then realized Happy couldn’t see him.

“Okay,” Peter said as he ran down the steps of his apartment building and headed East towards Queens General.

By the time he got to the hospital, his mind was racing. Peter flew through the loading area and headed into the ER. He approached the desk, his hands shaking. “I got a phone call that my aunt was here. May Parker,” he told the nurse. She nodded and typed away at her keyboard. Her expression turned from tired to solemn as she looked at the sixteen-year-old before her. The nurse picked up her phone and called the head attending to the nurse’s station. A few moments later, another nurse, Cara, Peter realized from her nametag, arrived.

“Mister Parker?” Cara asked, and Peter nodded his head. Cara placed a hand on his shoulder and led him down the hallway. “Have you called anyone else to let them know what’s happened?” Peter brushed off her hand, halting mid-step.

 _“I_  don’t even know what’s happened. All you said was that she was in an accident.” Peter said, his anger rising. Peter took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. “Please,” he whispered. “where is she?” Cara sighed and nodded before gesturing further down the hall and in front of one of the trauma rooms. Peter peered into the room and the earth cracked beneath his feet.

Doctors and nurses crowded around the table May lay on. Tubes and wires were everywhere as a young woman did chest compressions. Another doctor pushed her out of the way as he brought over the crash cart. Each time May’s chest surged, her back arching off the table, Peter felt it like it like a punch to the gut. He watched, minute after minute, as the doctors tried to revive her. Cara tried multiple times to pull him away, but his feet were solid. He didn’t even realize he was using his strength. After another ten minutes, the readings on the EEG were silent. No brain activity. One by one, the doctors stepped away from May. Peter’s eyes frantically watched them. “Why…why are they stopping?” he rasped out.

Cara looked on in sympathy, hesitating before placing a hand on his arm. Peter jumped back as if he had been burned. He had to focus before his senses went into overload. Through the wall, the voice of the neurosurgeon on call reached his ears. “Time of death: nine-thirty-six p.m.”

“No!” Peter yelled, his fist connecting with the glass, cracking it. Everyone turned to see the distraught teenager yelling as he clung to the wall. “No! You can’t stop! She’s dying!” Peter yelled, his fingers digging into doorframe next to the window. Cara went to grab him but thought better of it upon looking at the spiderwebbing glass before her. Peter went to hit the window again when a hand, covered in a familiar gauntlet, caught his wrist. Peter’s breathing was labored as he slowly turned to see the worried face of Tony Stark.

Even with the gauntlet, Tony struggled under the kid’s strength. Stark wore one like the one he had used in Berlin against the Winter Soldier. Peter’s brain caught up with his body and his arm went limp in Tony’s grip. “Tony?” Peter breathed. He looked past his mentor’s shoulder and down the hallway towards the open back doors where he could see the Iron Man armor waiting. Peter glanced back to May, completely still on the table. “Not again…” Peter said before he fell against Tony’s chest.

The billionaire caught Peter easily and brought him over to a bench, holding him up the entire time. Peter vaguely remembered Tony speaking to Cara or Nurse Brenner, as Tony addressed her. Happy showed up within the hour with a few people Peter figured were lawyers. The police later informed him that they had the driver in custody and he would be charged with vehicular manslaughter and a bunch of other charges that Peter didn’t deign to listen to.

To say the hospital staff was shocked to see Tony Stark come to the aid of a grieving teenager was an understatement. Anyone who witnessed Peter’s destructive tendencies was given nondisclosure agreements and everything was kept very quiet. All legal proceedings were done in private. Tony was given temporary guardianship and upon hearing the words, “no living relatives”, Peter finally shut down. Everything turned up to eleven and Peter nearly collapsed. Tony, who had seen this happen before, hauled him from the room and into an empty exam room with Happy guarding the door.

Peter had his hands pressed to his ears, trying to shut out the noise. His eyes were closed tight as well. Tony patted his pockets, searching for anything to help. Eventually, he ran from the room and to the car knowing he had a spare suit in the trunk. Tony detached the helmet and went back to Peter, placing the Iron Man helmet over the teen’s head. Instantly, Tony had F.R.I.D.A.Y. soundproof the helmet and black out the display. Peter froze at the sudden darkness but started to relax. Tony did too as he watched the spiderling slowly calm down. A hand reached across the bed as Peter’s searched for Tony’s. Tony took Peter’s hand in his and gripped it tight. Peter lay there for about twenty minutes before he lifted the faceplate. “Can you call Wanda?” Peter asked quietly.

It didn’t take being a genius for Tony to guess why the kid wanted the witch. Since the battle at Leipzig a year before, the team had been reconnected. There was still a lot to make up for, but the Accords were being reworked and after a much-needed conversation between Tony and the super soldiers, they had come to an agreement of sorts.

Steve had managed to find people to help Barnes and remove the triggers. It had been a long process, but a rewarding one. But regardless of everything, every Avenger had taken to Peter. Bucky and Wanda especially. Tony stepped away to call Wanda and she was there within the hour. Happy brought her in from the back entrance and reluctantly Tony left her alone in the room with Peter.

When she emerged a few minutes later, she held out the helmet to Tony. “How is he?” Tony asked, taking the helmet.

“He is sleeping. He asked me to put him into a dreamless sleep. He will not wake for several hours.” Wanda said. Tony, who was still a bit unsure around the young woman, nodded to her.

“Thank you, Wanda." She returned the nod, looked back to the room before following Happy out of the hospital and back to the car where Clint was waiting for her. In the hours to come, Tony would arrange for May’s body to be cared for and start the funeral arrangements. He then called Pepper and told her he was bringing home a kid. The day that Peter’s world seemed to crash and burn, was also the day that Tony’s seemed to grow a bit brighter.

 

* * *

 

Peter wiped at the tears that fell against his cheek as he came out of his memories. Peter had been very young when his parents had died. He remembered them, but the pain of their passing wasn’t anywhere near to the loss and sorrow he felt when he thought of Ben and May. Another round of loss like that would destroy him. Peter didn’t know what he would do if anything happened to Tony or Pepper or Happy or Wanda or any of his new family.

He thought it would be easier since they were superheroes, but, in truth, it was worse. They went out in the world and risked their lives for it. There has been loss before within the team, with Pietro, and it was Peter’s greatest fear that he would have to witness something like that. He hoped he never would.

The hair raised the back of his neck alerted him to the person joining him on the roof. Peter looked up just as Bucky came to sit next to him. The former soldier looked over at him. “Can’t sleep?”

“As usual,” Peter said. “You?”

“It seems that sleep doesn’t come as easily to me as it once did,” Bucky said.

“Probably because you’re not being frozen.” Peter teased. A small smile appeared on Bucky’s face. When Peter had first met the man, he had been intimidated. The only prior interaction he had with him was when he had fought him and Falcon at Leipzig. When Bucky had returned from Wakanda, Peter had found him alone up on the roof of the compound and after an hour or so, the two had developed an unlikely friendship.

“Maybe.” Bucky mused. “So, how are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“Just, in general? How’s school? Your friends?” Peter shrugged. Even though he had grown close with many of the Avengers, the only person he talked about his boring school life was Tony. He decided to humor Bucky.

“School is fine,” Peter told him. Bucky pursed his lips.

“Tony mentioned that kids were treating you differently. I feel like that may be on me. I’m sorry.” The soldier admitted. Peter shook his head.

“No, no it’s okay, not your fault. I suppose I should get used to it.” Bucky’s brows went up.

“Are you going to tell people you’re Stark’s kid?” Peter went to argue, but Bucky waved him off. “You know what I mean.”

“Not any time soon, but it’s been in the back of my mind, I guess I just can’t make up my mind.” Bucky nodded, understanding.

“Stepping into the spotlight isn’t as easy as some people think, Peter. There will be people who won’t like it even though it has nothing to do with them. I remember when I was pardoned and exonerated…” Bucky trailed off, his eyes turned to the city before them. He sighed. “When I left New York, I was a soldier ready to fight for my country. I got to fight with the Howling Commandos lead by Captain America, save people, and we were doing the  _right_ thing.” Bucky’s attention turned to his left hand, rubbing at it through his glove. “And then I ‘died’ only to wake as Frankenstein’s monster. The next time I found myself anywhere near the city, I was  _hunting_   _down_  my best friend. Left a hero, returned a villain.” Peter sat patiently as he listened to Bucky.

Usually, the former HYDRA soldier liked to talk to him about his struggles with modern things or when he did talk about the war, it was recollections of certain moments he was able to piece together. Bucky never alluded to how he felt about the press he received. Clearly, it bothered him much more than Peter realized. Bucky came back into himself. “Not that has anything to do with your own situation.” Bucky finished. Peter reached out and lay a hand on Bucky’s arm, the non-metallic one.

“I get it. It’ll be different.” Peter said, and Bucky nodded. “Good thing I have you to help me through it, man.” Peter beamed, getting a small smile in return. They relaxed after that, the heavy emotions disappearing into the autumn air. “And, what about you?” Peter asked after a few minutes. “Anything new?”

“Actually,” Bucky started. “I think Natasha and I have found someone we’ve been looking for.”

“Really? Who?” Peter asked. “Wait, someone from when?” There was a lot of history for the two former assassins.

“Early S.H.I.E.L.D days for Nat. Information on another scientist who worked on the Winter Soldier program. One that wasn’t on the official payroll. When Nat was after him she didn’t know why Fury was sending her until later.” explained Bucky.

“What do you think this guy has?” Peter asked. Bucky shrugged.

“I can’t know for sure. I have theories. With all the soldiers killed by Zemo, I’m not worried there is another, but if this guy, Grigory Karpov, knows something, we need to know.” The surname sounded familiar. Peter thought back to all the files he had read on the project.

“Karpov…there was another named that,” Peter said, remembering. Bucky bowed his head.

“Vasily Karpov, he activated me and…he ordered the hit on Stark’s parents.” Bucky said, his brow furrowed. “I never knew he had a brother. The original intel only gave the name Grigory, not his second name. Nat only recently found the connection. Vasily oversaw training and the reversal of the cryogenics, we can only guess Grigory had his hands deep in HYRDA too.”

“HYDRA kept detailed records.” Peter pointed out. “Why would only one operative be missing from the database?” Bucky shook his head, his hands wringing around one another.

“I don’t think he was the only one who was off-book. He may have only been working for Zola or his brother, nothing official. We have to keep digging and Nat is talking to some of her old contacts.” Bucky said.

“Well, if you need any help, I’m good to go.” Peter offered. Bucky nodded to Peter.

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks, Pete.” Peter was clearly surprised by the answer.

“Wait, seriously? You’d actually consider taking me on a spy mission?” Peter asked. Bucky let out a chuckle before running his hand through his hair. It was getting a bit too long, he’d have to cut it soon.

“I’m sorry, did you not just take a HYDRA base a week ago?” Bucky asked. Peter shrugged. “Peter, I know you’re young, but if you think about it, you’ve caught more criminals as Spider-Man than most of us. Sure, they weren’t international spies or terrorists, but you don’t seem to miss. You’re not a kid anymore and Nat’s been training you. I think you sometimes forget just how strong you are, I mean you caught a semi-truck trailer last month and just skipped away as if you had caught a baseball.” Bucky laughed at how ridiculous his life was now. “So, yeah, if Natasha and I are going to go after a HYDRA agent who likes to mess with super serum, a radioactive spider would be a lot of help.” Peter didn’t know what to say so he settled on something easy.

“Thanks, Bucky.” Bucky reached over and playfully punched the teenager’s arm.

“You need to give yourself more credit, Parker,” Bucky said before relaxing in his chair and enjoying the view above. Peter stayed out for another hour before he hauled himself back to his room. With his mind finally quieted down, he easily fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Mondays were bad. Tuesdays we’re alright. But Wednesdays? Peter officially hated them.

Well, only this Wednesday in particular as it seemed that Flash was haunting him. Wherever he went he would catch a glimpse of his dark hair or his bronze skin, and it was starting to creep him out. He said as much to his friends in the hall between classes. “Dude is weird.” MJ supplied. “Maybe he thinks he’s being intimidating.”

“He’s stalking me.” Peter pointed out.

“Like I said, weird,” MJ said as she pulled out her calculus book.

“Maybe you’re just overthinking it, Peter.” Ned offered, but Peter knew what he was feeling. And at that moment, the feeling returned.

“Over my left shoulder, next to the chem lab,” Peter instructed, and both his friends looked to see Flash duck into the lab, his expensive shoes squeaking against the vinyl floor.

“Okay, yeah, that is definitely creepy,” MJ said as she looked after Flash with disdain. “I need more M&Ms…” MJ mumbled as she dug into her locker. Peter ignored the conversation that started up between MJ and Ned. It wasn’t danger he was sensing, it was something else. He was getting the same feeling he got when Sam or Clint would try to sneak up on him at home. They only succeeded once, and it was after Peter had a concussion. Still, that sense of someone about to grab him was very present.

For the remainder of the day, Peter dodged his bully. He kept close to MJ much to Ned’s amusement. It wasn’t that he feared Flash, he just didn’t want to deal with him and Flash tended to avoid MJ as much as possible. However, things could not be avoided in sixth period. The trio entered physics and took their seats. It didn’t take long for Flash to saunter in after a few minutes. Stadler was at the board writing down the equations for the day. Mostly just busy work today, it seemed.

Peter pulled out his laptop and got to work. Occasionally, he would sense Flash staring at him. He subtly used the reflection of his computer to see behind him. Flash didn’t look angry, just focused. Almost as if he was trying to see  _through_ Peter. Peter dropped his head and focused on his work, keeping his ears turned to Ned as he talked to Peter about some new idea he had about their robot. About halfway through the class, Flash seemed to give up. He turned his attention away from Peter and back towards Jason. Peter relaxed with a sigh. “You okay?” Ned asked.

“Just on edge,” Peter said. “What did you get for number fifteen?” They worked together on their problems, finishing quickly. MJ was behind them catching up on homework as the two boys settled into comfortable conversation.

“What are you doing this weekend?” Ned asked.

“Not sure yet,” Peter said. “You thinkin’ a movie night?” Ned grinned.

“Always. Did Tony get the new Star Wars yet?” Peter nodded excitedly.

“Yeah! F.R.I.D.A.Y already uploaded it to the servers.” Ned pointed a finger at him, gasping. “No, no! I didn’t watch it yet. What kind of friend do you think I am?” Peter asked appalled.

“Good because I was about to file for a new best friend. MJ is at the top of the list.” Ned said, jabbing his thumb in her direction. MJ looked up for a second, stared at Ned, glanced at Peter, then dropped her head and went back to work. “That is why I need you, Peter. You’re the R2 to my C-3P0.”

“Why am I R2?” Peter asked, amused.

“Because I’m the smart one who is genuinely confused a lot and you’re the one who saves people. It just fits, man.” Peter shook his head at the ridiculousness of his friend. For the rest of the hour, they debated what other Star Wars characters the Avengers were. “Why is Falcon, Chewbacca?” Ned asked.

“Because he gets angry when he’s hungry,” Peter said.

“Needs popcorn.” Ned joked and the two of them started laughing, snorting in the process. Finally, the bell rang, and Peter packed up his things. Ned left to go meet with his English teacher about a paper and MJ and Peter headed for their lockers.

 “What are you doing tomorrow after school?” MJ asked and Peter’s heart skipped at those words. Was this it? Was she going to ask him out after all these years? Peter slowly looked over to MJ who was patiently waiting for his answer.

“Nothing…why?” Peter asked as he shut his locker.

“Well, I have a bunch of material to work on for decathlon and I could use some help. I need to craft some practice questions too. Then some work for everyone over winter break.” MJ explained.

“And you want me to help you?” Peter hesitated. MJ rolled her eyes.

“Yes, loser. Think you can handle that?” MJ said a small smile on her face. Peter nodded, his head shaking like a bobblehead.

“Yeah, definitely,” Peter answered. “You wanna come over? I still have all the files from the past two years that we can reference from.” MJ seemed to debate it. MJ had been over to the Tower before. She knew Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey, but had never been when the Avengers were floating around. Peter didn’t know if that was on purpose or not.

“Sure,” MJ said with a shrug. “As long as there’s food.” she jabbed, bumping his shoulder as she passed. “See you tomorrow,” she called over her shoulder. Peter couldn’t stop smiling. Just him and MJ working together. Peter sighed.

“I really need to figure this out,” he said to himself. Peter shrugged his backpack onto his shoulders. As he headed towards the front doors he noticed Flash. The other boy was standing in front of the double doors, his eyes locked on Peter. Peter casually turned around and headed for the back exit. The marching band then decided to make an appearance, cutting off the hallway. Peter ducked down another hallway and then into the gym. Heading to the back doors, he tried to push them open. They didn’t budge. Peter considered breaking the lock when he heard a snide voice behind him. “Parker.” Peter’s fists tightened around his backpack straps as he turned to face Flash. “Going somewhere?”

“Clearly,” Peter said. “What do you want Flash? What have you wanted all day?” Peter asked, exasperated. Happy was outside and he really hated making him wait. Flash took a few steps forward.

“I didn’t particularly like being embarrassed in front of our senior class on Friday,” Flash said.

“I don’t control what Mr. Stark does.” Peter defended.

“Don’t you?” questioned Flash. “He may have said all those  _wonderful_  things about you, but I don’t buy it. Tony Stark may be an Avenger, but he’s no saint. There’s an ulterior motive here and I think I’ve figured it out.” Peter, who was  _this_  close to kicking open the door behind him and making a break for it, raised his brows.

“And what have you figured out?”

“Ever since Sokovia, the Avengers have been on thin ice. A few small wins here and there is nothing compared to the damaged they caused then. They may be stitching things back together, but they aren’t going to be perfect in the eyes of the press again,” Flash said. “Unless Stark does something about it. Like offering a tour to a bunch of high school students.”

“The tour has always been an option, Flash.” Peter pointed out.

“I doubt Stark ever took students up to his personal labs and let someone like  _you_  work on his suit.” Peter rubbed his brow.

“I am an intern for Mr. Stark. I know the way his suits work, and I was there when that one was damaged. Flash, what do you want me to say? You were there on Friday. I have been telling you I wasn’t lying about the internship since Sophomore year, but you’ve been too stubborn to believe me. And, dude, I am done caring about it. You don’t believe I work with the Avengers or that I know Spider-Man?  _I don’t care._  Just leave me alone and worry about your own issues.” Peter snapped before heading to the other doors. Flash went for his arm and Peter had a second to allow it to happen rather than holding his ground.

“I’m not done.” Flash fumed. Peter glanced down at the arm holding on to him. Flash’s grip was like a feather compared to most people who grabbed at him. “Stark said he didn’t hire you for good press, but that’s  _exactly_  what he did. Poor little orphan Peter Parker from Queens in need of sympathy.”

“I worked for him before…” Peter said quietly, his anger rising.

“You were nothing before your aunt died and to be honest, you’re still nothing. Just because you’re friendly with a few former war criminals, doesn’t make you worth something. I don’t know what hole you’re sleeping in now that you’re alone and pathetic, but perhaps you shouldn’t forget where you came from,  _Penis.”_ He let go and with a glare, Flash strut from the gym. Peter couldn’t control the urge he felt. As soon as Flash exited the gym, Peter lashed out, kicking the gym doors open, breaking the hinges on one of them. Luckily nobody had been behind the school so Peter managed not to be seen.

He pulled out his phone and texted Happy that he was going to go out for a bit and that he was sorry he made him drive over. Happy responded quickly saying he was late anyway and would see him later. Peter ran to an empty alleyway and quickly changed into his suit. As soon as he put on his mask, Karen greeted him.  _“Hello, Peter. Your heart rate is elevated, are you in trouble?”_

“Just a little worked up, Karen,” Peter said as he climbed the wall and swung up onto the roof. “Find me some distractions.”

 _“There’s a jewelry store robbery happening over on Liberty Ave,”_ Karen said.

“That’ll do,” Peter said, taking a deep breath and taking off South hoping to get his frustration out on a few criminals before going home. He had been in such a good mood after he and MJ had talked and then Flash had to ruin it. Senior year was proving to be difficult on many fronts. He only hoped Bucky and Nat would need him soon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else getting angry at Flash? 
> 
> BUT SPIDEYCHELLE IS RISING.
> 
> Their relationship will be put on hold in story three but comes back full force in 4 and 5 so get hyped!
> 
> Peter really needs a break from all these frustrating people.
> 
> Also, poor may!


	3. Licensed to Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter work on decathlon stuff, Agent Coulson pops by with a mission. Tony makes sure he understands the rules.

The next day, Flash wasn’t at school.

When Peter had gotten home from patrol, after taking down a couple of jewel thieves and an overconfident mugger, he had gone straight to his room. Tony knocked on his door, but Peter had F.R.I.D.A.Y. set his room to “Do Not Disturb”. He was angry and frustrated, and he didn’t want to accidentally take it out on Tony or Pepper. So, Peter stayed upstairs, only leaving his room to get some leftovers from the kitchen. The penthouse was empty, most likely Tony was giving him some space and was below with the rest of the Avengers.

One lecture from Iron Man was not going to fix the issue with Flash, Peter knew that, but he had hoped it would lessen it. He had been wrong. At breakfast the next morning, Peter explained that he was just tired and wanted to get some decent sleep for once because MJ was coming over to work after school. He quickly asked for permission after that as he had forgotten before. Pepper and Tony said yes, as Peter knew they would, but he always made sure to ask just in case. Tony and Pepper eyed him all through the morning. Peter was a decent liar, but he could tell they knew something was up. Nonetheless, they let it go and waved him off to school.

Entering Midtown, his body was on alert, his eyes scanning for Flash, but he hadn’t seen or heard his obnoxious car yet. By the time third period rolled around, he realized Thompson wasn’t there at all and the stress from the day before fell away. Peter knew he was being ridiculous. He knew Flash couldn’t hurt him and he doubted the bully would ever figure out his secret identity, but he didn’t like that Flash was going after Tony. Peter could handle the harsh words and accusatory remarks thrown at him, but when someone went after someone he cared about, they crossed the line. Tony Stark was his family, and nobody questioned his integrity, especially not Flash Thompson.

Someone snapped in front of his face, regaining his attention. Peter straightened to see MJ looking over at him. “What? Sorry.” Peter said, trying to bring the world back into focus. MJ rolled her eyes.

“I was asking if you asked Stark Squared if it was alright I come over today,” MJ said.

“Oh, yeah, they’re fine with it,” Peter said. “And technically Pepper isn’t a Stark, yet. They’re still engaged.”

“Yeah, but it sounds cool,” MJ said.

“Do you need to stop at home or…?” MJ shook her head.

“No, I brought everything. We can head over right after if that’s good with you?” MJ asked, and Peter nodded. His mood slowly getting better and better. They let the conversation drop for the rest of the period. Calculus was a bore as was Study Hall, but at least he had Ned to talk to. The two friends were seated in the library within the stacks, avoiding the watchful eye of Mrs. Gesner, the school librarian.

“So, when are you going back to the compound?” Ned asked.

“Winter break. We’re spending Christmas there. Tony wants to decorate the insides of all the resident buildings. He’s gone all out with the plans. He’s very proud.” Peter said with a smile as he remembered walking in on many different holographic plans of twelve-foot Christmas trees the other week.

“Christmas with the Avengers…man, what is that like?” Ned asked. Peter shrugged.

“Normal, I guess. It’s nice because everyone is there. Clint and Laura bring the kids; Thor and Loki stop by even though they don’t really understand Midgardian holidays and last year even Director Fury showed up.” Peter had spent holidays with Tony before. Easter, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, but he loved Christmas. Even last year, when Peter was not in the celebrating mood, Tony managed to make his first Christmas without his aunt a good one. When Nick Fury had shown up and snuck him a fancy swiss army knife without Tony’s knowledge, Peter’s spirit was lifted a little more. This year would be the second Christmas without May and he while it was still difficult, he was looking forward to it.

“You’re staying in the city for Thanksgiving then?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, I’ll stop early to snatch up some of your mom’s pie,” Peter said.

“Mom does make some good pie,” Ned said, and both boys sighed thinking of Mrs. Leeds’ apple masterpiece. After a moment, Ned nudged Peter. “Are you ready for your date?” he teased

“It’s not a date, Ned. I’m helping her with team stuff.” Peter said but didn’t miss the disappointment evident in his tone.

“Whatever you say, Peter. Just promise me I’ll be the best man at your wedding.” Ned grinned.

“Oh, shut up!” Peter jabbed. Mrs. Gesner appeared around the corner shushing them with her narrowed eyes. As soon as she disappeared both boys stifled their laughter before grabbing Ned’s laptop and watching Spider-Man videos on YouTube.

 

* * *

 

When the final bell rang, Peter stretched his arms to the ceiling as his joints cracked. He liked physics and Mr. Stadler was a good teacher, but the days seemed to be dragging on longer and longer. MJ said she’d meet him out front, so Peter went to his locker to grab his bag. Cindy was leaning against the one adjacent to it. “Hi, Peter,” she said, her usual pleasant smile on her face.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“I just wanted to say how cool I think it is that you work with Mr. Stark,” Cindy said.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Peter said, spinning his combo lock.

“So, do you know  _all_ the Avengers?” Cindy asked. Peter snuck a look at her, noticing how she was avoiding looking in his eyes.

“Yeah, I’ve met them all at least once,” Peter said. He was close with most of them. There were a couple like Vision and Hope who he knew but didn’t talk to as much.

“That’s really cool,” Cindy said. “Are you going to Jason’s party?” she asked.

“I think so, yeah. You?” Peter asked, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder.

“Definitely. Are you going…alone?” Cindy said, her eyes finally lifting from the floor. Peter closed his locker, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“I’m going with Ned and MJ,” Peter said distractedly as his eyes caught MJ through the open doors. “I, uh, I have to go,” Peter said awkwardly. Cindy rocked on her heels for a moment before nodding. Peter gave her a half wave and headed down the hallway towards MJ. She was leaning against the side of the school, her hair whipping wildly around her face in the wind. “Hey.” Peter greeted. MJ pushed off the wall, gesturing back inside.

“Did you say yes?” she asked as they headed down the stairs.

“Did I say yes to what?” Peter asked, confused. MJ snorted as she tied up her hair.

“To Cindy. I know how she looks when she flirts. Did she ask you out?” MJ asked. Peter froze and turned to look at her.

“What? No. Huh? Why?” Peter sputtered. “Cindy wouldn’t…why would you say that?” MJ, not bothered by his incoherent babbling, just shrugged.

“I just call it as I see it, Parker,” MJ said.

“Well, I didn’t see anything. Cindy was just being nice. And besides, why would she ask me out. Me, of all people?” Peter said as they headed for Happy’s car.

“Maybe because she likes you or maybe because you know the Avengers. It could be a bit of both. Who am I to judge?”

“Uh, judging is your whole thing, MJ.” Peter pointed out. MJ pursed her lips.

“Yeah, you’re right,” MJ said as they slid into the backseat of the town car. “Hey, Happy.” MJ greeted.

“Miss Jones.” Happy said, smiling at MJ. He picked up something from the dashboard and handed it to her. “Here you go.” It was a visitor pass. Peter had asked Happy to get her one this morning. One that gave her access to the penthouse. MJ thanked him and placed the lanyard around her neck.

“Anything interesting happen today?” Peter asked as they pulled away from the school.

“Not unless you count Wilson and Vision getting into a staring competition.” Happy said.

“But Vision is an android…he doesn’t need to blink.” Peter said. Happy laughed.

“Which is why it was so entertaining.”

“Aren’t you all supposed to be working or something all day?” MJ said.  

“Look around.” Happy said. “Do you see a disaster happening? They have to keep themselves entertained somehow.”

“You would think a bunch of superheroes would have more exciting lives.” MJ mused.

“Yeah, you would think so.” Happy agreed. Peter watched the interaction, with a small smile. He liked how easily MJ fit into his world. He enjoyed how he could have a conversation about physics one minute and his superhero family the next all while she stayed her down to earth self. MJ looked over at him, raising a brow.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Peter said, his smile growing a bit wider. MJ just shook her head and settled back into her seat for the rest of her ride. When they arrived at the tower, Happy pulled into the underground parking garage. As Happy headed for the lobby, Peter took MJ through a series of doors to access a private elevator that would take them to the penthouse.

“Does it ever weird you out that you live in a fortress?” she asked as Peter hit the button.

“I don’t really think about it, to be honest. Sure, the security can be a bit much, but I get it.” Peter said.

“Not like you need it,” MJ said. Peter laughed.

“No, but it helps keep prying eyes away,” Peter said as the elevator doors opened. They stepped in and Peter pulled his badge from his pocket and swiped it.

 _“Peter Parker. Access level: Five. Welcome home, Peter.”_  F.R.I.D.A.Y. greeted. MJ leaned forward and swiped her pass.  _“Michelle Jones. Access level: Three. Privileges Acquired. Hello again, Michelle.”_

“Hi, F.R.I.D.A.Y.,” MJ said to the AI. Peter hit the button for the penthouse and the elevator went skyward. “Is that a problem?” MJ asked. Peter looked at her, brows furrowed. “The paparazzi.” she clarified.

“Sometimes. Tony had to make sure all the windows were one way because the helicopters are getting bolder. In my opinion, anything truly newsworthy would happen upstate. That’s where all the major top-secret meetings happen.” Peter told her. “Not that I was supposed to tell you that…” MJ pantomimed locking her lips. “Thanks.”

“You worry too much, Peter. I mean, really, at this point what secrets does Tony Stark need to be keeping. Besides the fact that he took you in? I thought the Avengers were all about transparency these days.” MJ said. The doors opened onto the main floor of the penthouse.

“You’d be surprised,” Peter said as he led them into the kitchen to grab a snack. “Missions, tech, and not to mention anything that goes on with the Asgardians. Even I don’t know that much. If the news and or the government knew  _everything,_ it would be hard to do anything. The Avengers would be under a microscope. Even more so than they are now.”

“You keep saying ‘they’.” MJ pointed out. “Are you not considered an Avenger? You have an exhibit.”

“He’s part-time,” Tony said as he walked into the room, his shirt covered in grease. “Gotta finish school first to join full time.” Tony walked by, messing Peter’s hair on the way to the fridge.

“Mr. Stark.” MJ greeted.

“Michelle, always nice to see you.” Tony grabbed some of his green juice and leaned against the counter. “Alright, you go do your nerd stuff. I’ll be in the lab.” Suddenly a loud crashed echoed from somewhere below them. Tony cringed. “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”

_“It seems the trial has failed.”_

“Yeah, got that,” Tony said pushing off the counter.

“What are you doing down there?” Peter asked as Tony made his way to the stairs.

“Don’t worry about it. I can fix it.” Tony said.

“Tony!” Peter called back.

“I can fix it!” the billionaire said as he jogged down the stairs and out of sight. Peter turned to MJ who was snacking on a bag of trail mix.

“Why don’t we head upstairs?” Peter offered.

“As long as we don’t have to go near whatever your dad is blowing up,” MJ said as she headed to the staircase that would lead them to the second floor.

“He’s not my dad…” Peter said, exasperated.

“Whatever you say, Peter,” MJ said. The two friends went to Peter’s room and got to work. Peter had F.R.I.D.A.Y. pull up all the data he had on past competitions. Peter’s room was at least three times the size of the one he had with May, the one at the compound was bigger. All the walls had screens integrated into them and Tony had built him a holo system which he moved to his main lab below due to its size. Mostly his room consisted of Star Wars merchandise, knickknacks from all his travels with the Avengers, and just clutter he had been meaning to clean up.

MJ didn’t seem to mind the messy room as she was sprawled out on the floor, her laptop opened in front of her. Peter was hanging from the ceiling as he read through a packet of practice questions from last year. “That can’t be comfortable,” MJ said. Peter looked down to see her on her back looking up at him.

“It actually is,” Peter said. He had lashed himself to the ceiling with a series of webs to keep his hands free. “The amount of times I have fallen asleep like this is ridiculous. It used to always freak out May.”

“I don’t doubt it, it’s weird.” Peter shrugged. “You never did tell me how you got like this,” MJ said. Peter looked to his feet and then back to her.

“You know, I don’t think I ever told anyone…well except May.” Peter said and with a few maneuvers, broke out of his webs, tucked his feet and landed easily on the floor. Peter sat next to MJ. “Nobody ever asked. When Tony recruited me to help him in Germany, it was all very fast so there wasn’t much time for an explanation. They know it involved a radioactive spider, but not much else.” MJ gestured for him to tell her. “Oh, uh, alright. So, do you remember when we went to Oscorp?”

Peter told her everything from how he tried to sneak away from the group when they were in the labs to when they got to see the advanced specimens. When he got to the part about the spider coming down from the ceiling and biting him, MJ cringed. “Did it hurt?”

“Uh, yeah!” Peter said with a laugh. “I was sick for a while afterward and then one day I was in my room working on some old computer when I just started sticking to stuff. I wish I could say I had some big superpower reveal like running after Russian operatives or something, but it was more like wrecking my bedroom and freaking out.”

“Then you started saving people in a hoodie,” MJ said.

“Pretty much.” MJ laughed then.

“You are something else, Peter Parker.” She said as she lay back down. “If I work anymore I think my brain will explode.” Peter’s eyes flashed to the clock. They had been working for nearly three hours.

“I didn’t even realize how long it’s been. How much did we get done?”

“Most of it. I just need to figure out some of the closing questions for the busy work you’ll guys get for Winter Break.” MJ stood up then, stretching out her arms.

“Christmas time is supposed to be fun, MJ,” Peter whined.

“And quadratic equations and binomials aren’t fun?” Peter narrowed his eyes at her. “Suck it up, Parker and walk me out, will you?” she said grabbing her bags. Peter hauled himself off the floor and they left for the elevator. On their way down, Peter could smell something burning.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Peter called.

_“Yes, Peter?”_

“Has Tony blown himself up?” Peter asked, hitting the elevator button.

_“Not yet. Boss is in the middle of an experiment.”_

“Keep fire extinguishers on standby.”

 _“As always,”_  F.R.I.D.A.Y. said as they entered the elevator. They swiped their passes and headed down to the lobby where Happy was going to meet them to take MJ home.

“Any idea what he’s doing down there?” MJ asked.

“Nope, and I am little scared to find out. Last time he blew something up he was trying to make a suit that could withstand temperatures for reentry into the atmosphere,” said Peter.

“Why…?” MJ asked.

“I have no idea. I’ve stopped asking why and more of ‘how can I help?’ or ‘do you want me to order you food?’ or ‘are you sure you should be drinking that much coffee?’. It’s become a whole process.” Peter explained. The elevator let them out in the lobby.

“Just make sure he doesn’t set himself on fire. New York sort of needs Iron Man.” MJ said with a smile. “Spider-Man can’t do everything,” MJ said.

“He can try,” Peter countered.

“Not if he’s only part-time,” MJ said.

“Very funny, Jones.” MJ punched his shoulder with a half-smile and headed to the doors. Peter walked her to the curb where the car was waiting. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Peter said, slipping back into his awkwardness. MJ nodded and then her attention was pulled somewhere over his shoulder. “What is it?”

“Some dude in a suit is staring at you,” MJ said pointing. Peter turned to see none other than Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. “You know him?” Coulson raised his hand in greeting. Peter waved awkwardly back.

“Yeah… he must be here to talk to Tony.” Peter said turning back to MJ.

“Then why is he coming over here?” she said with a nod. Peter turned back just as Coulson approached them.

“Mr. Parker, I need to speak with you. Well, you, Barnes, and Romanoff. Are they here?” Peter nodded slowly.

“MJ,” he said to her. “I’ll see you later, okay?” MJ shrugged.

“Alright, later,” she said as she slid into the car. Peter waved to her as the car pulled away before turning back to Coulson.

“You know…about me?” Peter asked. Peter as Spider-Man had met the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent many times. Only once did he meet him as himself but was introduced as Tony’s intern. Phil nodded with a small smile.

“It’s my job to know, Mister Parker. And Stark likes to talk about you a lot.” Peter sighed.

“Of course, he does. Well, come on, Bucky and Natasha are upstairs.” Peter said as he led him inside. Coulson swiped his pass, it was one of the highest-level passes, Tony must have given it to him. Or he made his own, which was highly plausible. In the elevator, Peter asked more questions. “Just curious, what do you need the three of us for?”

“Well, I need Barnes and Natasha, but when I brought this up to Sargent Barnes he said you’d be on board.” Lightbulbs went off in Peter’s head.

“This is about Karpov.” Peter clued in.

“Yes, we’ve located him and the three of you will be the ones to bring him in.”

“Right…” The thought of working alongside Natasha and Bucky was exciting, but when he offered his help to Bucky on the roof, he never thought he would take him up on it. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., tell Bucky and Nat to meet us in conference room C.”

 _“Got it.”_ As they went higher, Coulson wrinkled his nose.

“Why does it smell like burning tires?” he asked.

“Just ignore it.”

 

* * *

 

Bucky and Nat met them in the conference room.

“You found him, then?” Natasha asked her former handler.

“He’s been stateside for about a week now. Intel tells us he’s in an abandoned building in Queens.” Coulson said pulling up the surveillance footage on the screen before them. It was grainy, but the night vision clearly showed Grigory Karpov entering the building. “Thermals give us body count at about twenty-five. He’s surrounded by muscle. We couldn’t get closer without announcing ourselves.”

“What about your enhanced?” Bucky asked, scanning through the footage. Coulson shook his head.

“Only I and my two science officers are going to be running this on site. With this guy’s history of collecting super soldiers…I am not putting my team at risk. The UN is getting bolder in their involvement with S.H.I.E.L.D and if I were to officially bring in all my resources, they would try to take it in their own hands. The Winter Soldier program needs to be dealt with without other government involvement, but my team will be on call if they are needed.”

“We’re going dark on this one,” Nat said, understanding. “Then it’s a good thing we have you, Pete. A mission like this is going to take stealth and while you are one for the dramatics, your abilities are going to come in handy.”

“Are you sure about this?” Peter said as he watched the footage and studies the blueprints. He knew the area well and had no doubt he'd be a great help, but this was top-level spy stuff. “I’m not a spy.”

“No, you’re not,” Bucky said. “But you’re strong, you’re smart, and you can get the vantage points we need. Think of it more as a rescue op. We go in, take down the guards and take Karpov alive. We need to know what he knows about the program and if there are any more off-book HYDRA operatives.” As Natasha and Bucky went over the more tactical details with Coulson, Peter let his mind wander. This could be a good thing, he figured. He wasn’t a kid anymore, he had taken a HYDRA base, fought villains and had won many times, and now two of the best fighters he knew were trusting him to work with them on a mission. What could go wrong?

Tony’s face flashed in his mind. He wouldn’t be thrilled with the idea, but Tony had said over the past two years that Peter needed to start trusting himself. Trusting his abilities. And while Bucky and Tony’s relationship was still a bit rocky, Tony trusted Natasha with his life. Peter second-guessed himself too much and he decided this was an opportunity to show Tony and the rest of the team that he was more than just backup or the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. “I’m in,” he told the others.

“Great,” Natasha said. “it looks like there is a shift change every twenty-four hours to bring in new guns and guards. Tomorrow night is when we go.” Natasha enlarged the blueprints on the screen. “There are multiple entrances, but we’ll enter from the roof. Peter, you’ll act as a sniper, webbing up any guards we can’t see while James and I take the main floor. The goal is to not fire any weapons. The longer we can stay under the radar the better. How strong is that webbing?”

“Pretty damn strong from what I remember,” Bucky said thinking back to their fight at Leipzig. “We can use it to restrain Karpov.” Peter nodded.

“It’ll hold. I can also set up proximity webs here.” Peter said pointing to the other entrances. “If I connect them back to a central web in the center, through vibrations I can tell when someone is coming.”

“Just like a spider…” Coulson said. “Cool.” Peter couldn’t help but grin. “How come you can’t do any of that, Natasha.” Romanoff rolled her eyes at her friend. Just then the doors to the conference room opened and a freshly showered Tony Stark stood in the doorway. “Stark.” Coulson greeted.

“Phil,” Tony said quickly. His eyes scanned the screens and then to the tablets on the table and then to the three superheroes in the room. Peter didn’t let his gaze drop when Tony’s eyes met his. “Pete, a word?” Peter looked to Natasha.

“We good?” he asked her.

“For now,” Nat said. “We’ll meet later for a full briefing and then go over the plan before we go.” Peter nodded and then followed Tony from the room and into one of the smaller offices on the floor. Tony paced for a moment as Peter watched. Eventually, Peter spoke up.

“If you’re about to tell me I can’t go, this is going to turn into a big argument,” Peter said, his voice smaller than he would have liked. Tony stopped pacing, shaking his head.

“No, no, that’s not what I was going to say,” Tony said. “You’re taking your…’superheroing’, into your own hands as you should, and I can’t say that I’m not proud of you. However,” Tony started, and Peter’s shoulders fell. “don’t you think you should start a bit smaller? This is very dangerous, kid.”

“And just as everyone keeps reminding me, I helped take down a HYDRA base last week. Tony, I get it, I’m young, but you and I both know that I am capable of  _more_. Saving cats out of trees and stopping bank robbers is great and all, but there is a moment when that becomes mundane. Not that I don’t enjoy saving people, but Tony, I can catch vehicles with my bare hands, lift buildings off myself… You’ve seen what I can do, and I need you to trust me that I can handle this.”

“It’s not about trust, Pete. I trust you more than you know. My worry is that you’re not ready for this, emotionally. A grand operation here and there doesn’t prepare you for entering the war. There are some things that I never wanted you to see. The inner workings of HYDRA being one of them. You are one of the strongest people – if not the strongest person – I know. And I just need you to be sure.” Tony stepped forward and placed his hands on Peter’s shoulders. “I meant what I said to you the other day. You’re pretty extraordinary. And I can’t ignore that someone with your abilities should be on the front lines.”

“So…?”

 _“So,_ I will not interfere with your mission.” Peter smiled wider. “But there are a few conditions because while you may be able to lift me over your head and throw me a good twenty feet, you’re still seventeen and still my kid.” Peter huffed. “One, you listen to what Barnes and Romanoff say. You may be the one with creepy abilities, but they’re the pros. Two, keep the talking to a minimum. You’ve done stealth missions before and you’ve been good at them, just remember all the training you’ve received, and you’ll be fine.”

“And three?” Peter asked.

“As soon as you get back, you go right to Bruce and get checked out. I don’t care if it’s a sprained ankle, you got that? A mission like this will have closed coms so while you will still be able to talk to Karen, she won’t be able to talk to me. Basically, I’ll ground you forever if you don’t come back in one piece, deal?”

“When you say one piece…”

“If you are not conscious when you get back, I’ll kill you.” Tony deadpanned.

“Fair enough.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROTECTIVE DAD TONY IS WHAT I LIVE FOR. 
> 
> Peter is joining the big leagues, let's go! Spider team up!
> 
> It's never explained how MCU SM got his powers so I just sort of mixed Tobey and Andrew's and hoped for the best. Also, definitely taking the idea of the spiderweb from the amazing spider-man with the lizard guy. 
> 
> Next chapter, the soldier and the spiders go after Karpov
> 
> AND WHAT IS TONY BUILDING?


	4. Peter Parker Soldier Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier, The Spy, and the Spider take on HYDRA

Peter didn’t expect to get out of school early the next day and was pleasantly surprised when he did.

When Peter was called out of his fourth period Study Hall both he and Ned were confused. Of course, Peter had told his best friend that he was going on a top-secret mission, just none of the details. When Peter got to the office he was surprised to see not Tony, but Natasha, waiting for him.

The night before Peter, Nat, and Bucky stayed up late going over their plan and individual roles. As usual, Peter was to stay hidden and out of the way in order to reduce the number of hostiles for Bucky and Nat and set up his alarm system. Coulson had provided a chopper for them to use for emergency extraction if needed, but both Barnes and Romanoff were confident they wouldn’t need it. “The hard part is over.” Bucky had said. “Finding him wasn’t easy but now that we have, it’s just like any other op.”

Peter followed Natasha from the school. “How did you manage to sign me out?” he asked.

“Tony put me down as an emergency contact,” Nat said with a shrug. “Steve, Pepper, and Rhodey are on their as well.” Peter wasn’t too surprised about Rhodey or Pepper, but he didn’t expect Steve or Nat.

“Does Tony know you took me out early?” Nat nodded.

“He wasn’t happy, but he couldn’t say no to me, as usual. We have a surveillance point not too far from the warehouse and got drones in the air. S.H.I.E.L.D. tech so they won’t be detected. We’ll wait for dark to move, but we need to be in position in case anything goes wrong.” They headed for a vehicle parked down the street. It was Bucky’s Jeep. Peter hopped up into the big car and Natasha peeled away from the school. “Did Tony try to convince you to use the Iron Spider yet?” Nat asked as they headed West.

“Many times,” Peter said. “I get it, it’s bulletproof, but any time I move in it, it makes all these mechanical sounds just like his armor does. Not exactly built for stealth operations.”

“No, I wouldn’t think so,” Natasha said with a smile.

“Hey, does Steve know about this?” Peter figured Captain Rogers would have been all over this mission. Bucky and Steve were glued to the hip whenever HYDRA was involved, especially when it came to the Winter Soldier program. Natasha kept her eyes on the road. “Nat…” Peter sighed. “You didn’t tell him.”

“Steve doesn’t need to know everything,” Natasha argued.

“But this? Nat, Steve was the one who initially helped take down Zola and Red Skull. HYDRA and the Winter Soldiers are basically what he’s known for besides his spangly outfit and awkward stage shows.” Peter countered.

“Initially the intel was vague. We didn’t know if we could trust it until Coulson showed up. By then James and I decided we could handle it ourselves. Besides, it's not like Steve hasn’t ever kept things from me before.” Natasha explained.

“Is this still about how he trusted the Maximoffs and brought them to the fight in Sokovia?” Peter asked.

“Maybe.”

“Nat…”

“Peter, we will tell him everything once it’s over and if we get any more leads from Karpov, we’ll loop Steve in. I promise.” Peter sighed but gave up. There was no arguing with Natasha once she made her mind up. Nat took him to a warehouse loft just a few blocks over from the site they knew Karpov to be hiding. Bucky was already in place, his feet propped up on a chair as he typed away at a laptop in front of him.

Natasha ran her hand through his hair as she passed. Bucky watched her for a second before returning to his work. Peter dropped his bag and headed to the big table they set up, the top covered in blueprints. He started mapping out where he would set up the webs to make the alert system. It was simple. He had used a similar method to catch a bunch of drug dealers in lower Manhattan a few months back.

Peter sent a text to Tony letting him know that he was going to be turning off his phone until they completed the mission. Tony set him a page long text telling him to be careful and whatnot. Peter skimmed it, sent back a few emojis, and switched off his cell. Peter then dug out his mask and placed it over his head. “Karen, scan these plans and upload them to my HUD.”

 _“Right away.”_ Karen got to work on adding different protocols for the warehouse as Peter checked all his web cartridges, making sure they were all filled. Bucky and Nat were going through their weapons, checking their communication gear, and Nat placed Karen on the secure line that would connect them to each other and to Coulson. The latter showed up about an hour later.

“Where are your nerds?” Natasha asked Phil.

“They’re on standby. Got their dwarves in the air already scanning for ordnance and any other sabotage. The extraction is in place too and yes, I know you said you wouldn’t need it, but it’s there. Besides, you know very well, Natasha that you always have backup regardless.” said Coulson.

“Did he say ‘dwarves’?” Bucky asked Peter.

“I think so…” Peter said, confused. Bucky and Peter stared at one another for a moment before both shrugging and Peter went back to work. The nervousness he usually felt before an op was absent and that was…comforting. Peter trusted his team and knew they trusted him, the only pressure he felt was that this felt like an audition. What if this is what officially made him an Avenger? Peter shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind as he went about adjusting his settings for his web shooters, making sure his taser webs were the second command.

As Bucky and Nat were talking over their strategy again, Coulson approached Peter. “I wanted to tell you that what I think you’ve been doing is great,” Phil said as he leaned his back against the table, looking over at the teenager. Peter’s brow furrowed. “Spider-Man has helped a lot of people and for a while, you were just doing it on your own. I find that commendable.”

“Uh, thanks,” Peter said, turning to give the agent his full attention. “It wasn’t much, just small things here and there.”

“In my experience, Mister Parker, being a hero doesn’t just mean fighting aliens or taking down a bunch of arms dealers trading alien tech,” Coulson said with a small smile. “Being a hero is standing up for what is right no matter the cost. Someone very close to me, before she entered this crazy world of gods and monsters, fought the fight with just a keyboard and she made a difference. At times she didn’t think what she was doing mattered, but I knew it did and so did others. Just remember that while these missions are incredibly important, the little things matter too.” Coulson clapped Peter on the back before walking away, speaking into his coms.

Peter took a moment and looked around. A dusty loft with spy gear and weapons dotted about, two former Russian operatives, and a seventeen-year-old kid with arachnid powers. And they were about to take on a scientist and his army from one of the world’s most hated organizations. “How is this your life, Parker?” Peter whispered to himself before joining Nat and Bucky to finalize their plan.

 

* * *

 

By the time night fell across Queens, Bucky, Natasha, and Peter were already in position. Romanoff and Barnes were stationed at two entrances on the roof with Peter perched on the building across the street. As soon as they entered, Peter would set up his web and then join them in the warehouse, keeping out of sight. Both Natasha and Bucky wore thermal displays while Peter’s mask already had it built in, another request from Peter to Tony.

Karpov was in the center of the warehouse, his army surrounding him. Peter counted twenty-six guards, all armed. Coulson’s intel told them half were hired mercenaries, the others were HYDRA operatives. “We’re heading in, Spider-Man,” Nat said over the coms and Peter tracked as Nat carefully opened her hatch and slipped inside, then as Barnes did on the opposite side of the roof.

“Copy,” Peter said, his voice low. Peter took a deep breath, rolled out his wrists, and then jumped from the roof. Peter swung easily to the roof of the warehouse, landing silently. He switched off his thermal display, relying solely on his senses and the schematics Karen uploaded and got to work.

Compared to the last time he did this, it was a much bigger job, but he got it done quickly. The teenager, swung from columns and window frames, strategically placing webs at all entrances and connecting them to one another. Peter slipped inside an open window, connecting the outer webs to a central one he attached through the roof. To his right, Natasha silently took down a mercenary. She nodded to him before disappearing over a railing, her red hair flashing in the low light.

Peter could hear Bucky on the floor below him. The man was almost as silent as Natasha, but Peter was attuned with the sounds his arm made even with the whisper-quiet joints he and Tony placed on his newer models. “I make thirteen,” Barnes said through the comms.

“Fourteen” replied Natasha. Peter jumped and landed on the ceiling, creeping his way across the expanse of the warehouse. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a guard, knife in hand, ready to round on Natasha. Peter released his hands, took two steps along the ceiling, and shot three webs. One to silence the guard, covering his mouth. The other two in order to secure the knife and the hostile’s feet. Nat turned the corner to see the nicely wrapped package.

“Fifteen,” Peter whispered, the smugness clear in his voice. Nat nodded to him.

“Moving into the secondary ring of the structure,” Bucky said as he joined Natasha and Peter jumped down to meet them. He grabbed his multitude of webs and connected them to the adjoining wall. They waited perfectly still as Peter felt along the taut stands.

“No movement,” he said, his voice low. Peter then placed his hands on the door in front of them that would take them into the next main space of the warehouse. “At least two right on the other side,” Peter said, but he also felt something else, more mass than expected. Peter put it on the back burner.

“We got fifteen without making noise, that may have to change, boys,” Natasha said, switching on her Bites. Peter hauled himself onto the wall above the door as Nat and Bucky got into position to breach the door. Bucky counted down from three and then with a powerful ram from his left arm, the doors flew open and an ambush ensued.

Peter swung into the room just as his teammates rolled to either side dodging bullets. Nobody was paying him attention as the remaining eleven guards went after Barnes and Romanoff. Peter kept to the dark corners, keeping one eye on his friends and scanning the room for Karpov. Peter shot a connecting web to the main bundle and attached it to all the corners and doorways.

Natasha rolled out from under a fallen table, knife in hand as she threw it into her assailant. He went down as she quickly spun, firing two shots into another before ducking under another’s advance. In a series of quick moves that Peter still didn’t understand how she did, the guard was down with one in his chest. Natasha ducked behind a pillar.

Two guards went flying as they encountered the former Winter Soldier, both bloodied. A mercenary came at Barnes with a pistol, firing shot after shot. Bucky easily blocked the bullets with his left hand all while retrieving the ring dagger from his thigh holster and taking down the hostile quickly. Another came at Natasha from behind and with a quick system change, Peter fired a taser web at the man who was then met with Natasha’s fist.

The electrified web alerted the remaining guards to Peter’s presence. Peter jumped from the ceiling, landing in front of one as Bucky and Nat took on the other three. “Nice outfit.” The guard quipped before trying to land a punch. Peter neatly dodged before grabbing the fist and twisting it behind the guy’s back.

“I would say something witty back, but I’ve been told I need to stop talking so much when I’m working,” Peter said before webbing up the guy’s legs, securing him to the railing and throwing him over. He heard a pop from something dislocating. “Gross,” Peter said, looking over and that’s when he noticed him.

Karpov.

Grigory Karpov was standing in the center of the warehouse sublevel, surrounded by ten armed guards. “Karen, why didn’t our thermals track these guys?” No response. Peter looked to Nat and Bucky across the floor, he tapped his ears. They shook their heads. No coms. Some type of tech jammer, the other bodies must have snuck in when they breached the complex. Peter realized this is the other bout of mass he was sensing in the other room.

Karpov’s eyes found Bucky immediately, they zeroed in on the metal arm and he smiled. “Soldat,” Karpov said. Bucky immediately swung over the balustrade and landed before the HYDRA operative and all guns turned in his direction. Natasha met Peter and he took hold of her, shooting a web at the ceiling and taking them both to the ground floor, her pistols were out immediately.

Usually, ten armed men were nothing for three Avengers but with Karpov, it became difficult. Natasha’s eyes were flickering back and forth. Close quarters, she didn’t like the odds, Peter figured. “Tell your men to stand down, Karpov,” Natasha said, her voice steady as her hands. Bucky’s gun was perfectly balanced in his and Peter was taking in the scenario, movement my movement. Anytime a guard twitched he clocked it. Peter’s eyes went to the web above, his ears checking for vibrations, but all was silent.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Miss Romanoff. They’re my way out and not even your little…” Karpov trailed off as he looked at Peter. “pet is going to stop me. I’ve been on the run long before Zemo killed my brother. I have no desire to stick around any longer.”

“If you’ve been on the run, why come here? Why come back?” Natasha questioned. Peter looked to Bucky who was as still as stone as he faced the HYDRA operative.

“Pierce has something I need,” Karpov said.

“Pierce is dead. Fury killed him.” Natasha said.

“But did he?” Karpov said as he paced in his circle of protectors. Natasha didn’t show a reaction, kept her face blank as she was trained to. Peter then realized what she was doing. Natasha wasn’t a talker unless she needed something, but something told Peter than she already had it. Nat was stalling. “HYDRA is everywhere my dear Black Widow. You should know by now not to underestimate us.”

“You don’t exist anymore,” Bucky interjected.

“Ah! It speaks! Good to know you still have your tongue, Soldat.” Karpov said, turning to Barnes. Nat took the distraction to shift her weight to her left foot. Peter caught the movement and watched as Nat slowly dragged the toe of her right boot through the dust, making a shape.

“Don’t call me that,” Bucky said, leveling his gun at Karpov’s head. The guns between them wavered in anticipation.

“Oh, of course, it’s back to Bucky, isn’t it? Got my brother out of your head, did you? I suppose that’s a good thing, he wasn’t the best company.” Bucky gritted his teeth at the mention of Vasily. Karpov turned back to Natasha who had gone still once more, but her message was complete. Peter tried to move closer. “You’re out of moves, Romanoff. It’s a shame I must kill you, you really are quite talented. As is your colorful friend here. Unfortunately, though, we’ll be taking Barnes with us.” Natasha raised her guns higher.

“You can try, but we both know that’s not going to work.” Karpov laughed and made a quick gesture. Half the guards turned on Bucky while the others turned on Nat and Peter.

“How naïve. My jammer is stronger than anything your tin man can manufacture. Nobody is coming for you and your friends, little spider.” Natasha’s stoic face slowly shifted into what Peter called Natasha’s I-Beat-You-And-Now-You’re-About-To-Die smile. He loved and feared that expression very much.

“Well then it’s a good thing I never have to call in this specific backup,” Nat said. Peter heard the sharp buzz of the projectile just in time to duck as the first guard went down. From his crouch, he could make out the design Natasha had painted in the dust.

An arrow.

Hawkeye stood on the railing behind them. He raised his bow; control pad outwards and the three Avengers turned their heads as the flash bang went off from the fired arrow. Yells of pain and confusion echoed as the three on the ground entered the fight. Clint stayed above, watching the scene, taking down guards when he had clean shots. Peter wove in between them, easily pushing the hostiles towards Bucky’s fist or Natasha’s electrified wrist. Karpov stood amongst the chaos in shock.

Peter snagged a chair from across the room, pulling it towards him and shoving Karpov in it with minimal struggle. Clearly, the HYDRA operative wasn’t expecting the hero to be as strong as he was. Peter quickly webbed him to the chair.

“Jammer down,” Clint said suddenly in their ears. Peter looked up to see him holding a remote in his hand, an arrow was stuck through it for good measure.

“Karpov secure,” Peter said. In a matter of moments, Natasha, Bucky, and Clint were able to take down the remaining guards while Peter fought off two trying to save their employer. They were now lovingly attached to the ceiling like trapped flies. All four heroes approached Karpov, Bucky in the lead. Karpov struggled against the webbing, but Barnes was right, it was as strong as ever. Clint stepped away to check the bodies for any I.D. or intel.

“You’re going to tell us everything,” Bucky ordered.

“Or what?” Karpov taunted. “You’re going to torture me? Put me in a hole? You are forgetting,  _Barnes_ , I am HYDRA. We do not fear pain or death.”

“No,” Bucky said. “but you fear disorder. Chaos is your weakness. You must have control. You. Must. Have. Order.” Bucky said through his teeth. “S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t like rules these days and that’s where you’re going once she’s done with you.” Bucky stepped aside as Nat stepped forward, her pistols holstered.

“Now, tell us,  _маленький_   _человек_ ,” Karpov bristled at the Russian. “Who else is unnamed in the files.” Natasha went on to question Karpov, but he wasn’t budging. She even had Bucky hold onto his jaw as she checked for cyanide caps, but he was clean. Something wasn’t feeling right though. Peter scanned the room. Clint was leaning against a column as he searched through a man’s datapad. Bucky was on Nat’s flank, acting as the enforcer to her interrogation, and Karpov was looking smug as ever. Bodies littered the room, but one was missing.

Peter looked to where he had left the man dangling by his feet, but he was gone. Peter didn’t make a sound as he slowly approached Natasha, his mouth opening, but the vibration hit him first. Four strands buzzed in alarm as a single assailant pushed through a door on the left, holding an M203 grenade launcher, aimed right at Natasha’s head.

Everything moved in slow motion. Peter sent a splitter-web towards Bucky and Nat, quickly pulling them away from Karpov and towards the East wall before they had time to reach for either of their weapons. Peter then launched a taser web straight at the man’s feet, electric charges going through the grate on the floor and up the man’s legs. With two webs attaching to the balcony above, Peter shot himself forward, and with both feet, kicked the man in the chest. The force sending him through the cracked stone wall.

In two breaths it was over, and the room was still. Peter took a third breath and Bucky stepped forward, disabling the launcher. Natasha groaned slightly as she picked herself up, moving towards Clint. She went to say something to her fellow spider, but Peter’s eyes were on the man-sized hole he had made into the next room. Slowly, Peter approached, ignoring Clint’s calls to stay back. Peter peered into the stirred-up dust to see the HYDRA guard sprawled out on the stone floor, a small pool of blood surrounding his head.

The man wasn’t moving.

Peter vaguely heard Karpov in the background before a sound of someone, likely Natasha, pistol whipping him. Peter couldn’t take his eyes off the crimson liquid surrounding the man he just hurt. No, not hurt,  _killed._

Peter had killed someone.

A hand gripped his bicep, one made of metal, not flesh and blood. “Peter.” Bucky’s voice said in his ear. “Peter, you need to step back.”

Peter slowly turned from the crumpled man. He reached up and tugged off his mask, his sweaty face braving the musty air. He was met with the faces of Bucky, Natasha, and Clint. Three warriors who had met battle and death head-on and won repeatedly. “He was going to kill you,” Peter said, his eyes focused on Nat.

“I know, Peter,” she said softly as she hit a button on her wrist. Peter could hear the whir of a helicopter outside. The stand-by extraction. Peter tried to look behind him, but both Clint and Bucky kept firm grips on him and he didn’t fight it. Instead, he turned and looked up at Bucky, the man who thought of himself as Frankenstein’s monster.

“What have I done?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian translation: маленький человек means LITTLE MAN
> 
> Yeah...so that happened. Keep reading!
> 
> Clint with that save though! 
> 
> This is when it gets heavy and a bit complicated. 
> 
> Dwarves anyone? My Fitzsimmon feels. 
> 
> Winter Widow feels too


	5. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter faces reality after the mission.

As they flew back towards the Tower, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents converged on the warehouse to remove the bodies and take the injured. Bucky and Nat had handed Karpov over to Coulson and a woman who Natasha knew as Melinda May. They carted Karpov off to one of their bases and Coulson promised he would be in contact within twenty-four hours in order for Natasha to interrogate Karpov further. But for now, she had to help her team.

As soon as the chopper let them off on the landing pad, all four Avengers headed inside. Clint had a firm grip on the back of Peter’s neck, nearly holding the teenager up. Natasha watched on as the doors slid open to reveal the large entertaining space. Tony, Rhodes, Sam, and Steve were all present. “What the hell, Romanoff?” Rogers said as he stood. “You went after HYDRA and didn’t think to tell me?” Steve’s eyes were solely focused on Natasha and not on the teenager that was falling apart at the seams.

“Not now, Steve,” Natasha warned.

“I’m sorry, have I not given you enough time to think of an excuse or perhaps another lie?” Steve countered, his anger rising.

“I said not now,” Natasha snapped, her eyes flickering between him and Peter who Clint was speaking softly to. Peter’s eyes were nearly glazed over as he looked down at his feet. “Take him to see Bruce, Clint.” Peter nodded slightly to a question Clint posed and the archer maneuvered them towards the elevators. Tony started to go after them, but Bucky stood in his path. Tony went to argue when he looked at the super soldier’s face.

“What happened?” Tony asked, every emotion flickering across his face as he thought of the worst. Natasha waited for the elevator doors to close before she nodded her head towards the balcony doors. All the men followed her out into the brisk air. Natasha sealed the door. When you have people with enhanced hearing, soundproof buildings were necessary, and she didn’t need Peter hearing this again. “Natasha…”

“There was an incident.” Nat started, running a hand through her hair. “We had everyone down. Peter had Karpov tied up, Clint was getting information, everything was going according to plan.”

“Until?” Steve pressed, his tone softer.

“A hostile snuck away from us. We got…distracted and when he came at us, Peter… he…” Nat struggled for words.

“He reacted.” Bucky put in, taking over the story. Natasha sat in a deck chair, peeling off her gloves. “The guy had a grenade launcher and Pete, he had seconds to do something. When he took him down he used a lot of force. Sent the target through a wall and the target went down. Hard.” Tony slowly shook his head.

“Please tell me…” Tony stopped, his hands clenching. “Did he die?”

“He hit his head. Coulson had EVAC go in quickly, but it doesn’t look good. A hit like that to the chest and then the head blow…” Bucky said. “Stark, Peter saved our lives.”

“He won’t see it that way. He killed someone and it’s going to break him.” Stark said, running a hand over his face. “He was supposed to come home in one piece.”

“And in a matter of seconds,” Natasha said, looking up at them. “he shattered.”

 

* * *

 

**_SPIDER-MAN: TO BE FEARED OR NOT_ **

**_NEW YORK VIGILATE BECOMES KILLER_ **

**_MASK OR MENACE? ARE WE SAFE FROM SPIDER-MAN?_ **

 

The headlines rolled over in Peter’s head one by one. What would people think of him now? The sound of the man hitting the wall echoed in his head repeatedly. Peter kept his eyes shut as Bruce checked him over, scanning his bones and running his vitals. Physically, he knew there was nothing wrong with him and this was just a part of the deal he had made with Tony.

The thought of his mentor, the man he thought of as his pseudo-father made Peter sink further into the cot he was stretched out on. Yes, Iron Man had used lethal force many times. All the Avengers had, but Peter had a code: He didn’t kill. He had done everything Tony had asked of him. He didn’t ramble, he listened to Bucky and Natasha, and from what he was picking up from Bruce, he was fine.

But he wasn’t. What was he going to do?

 

**_WEBSLINGER GOES ROGUE_ **

**_SPIDER-MAN EXPOSED AS MALICIOUS_ **

**_AVENGERS AT A LOSS OVER UNSTABLE VIGILANTE_ **

 

* * *

 

Clint walked over to Bruce who was inputting Peter’s chart into the system. “How is he?” Clint asked.

“Physically, he’s fine,” Bruce said. “Has he spoken much since you guys left?” Clint shook his head.

“A nod here and there, maybe one or two words. Do you think he’s in shock?” Barton asked the doctor. Bruce let his eyes wander over to the teenager. Passing him on the street, you would never think he was one of the strongest superheroes in the world. His red and blue suit contrasted greatly in the bright overhead lights. Bruce subtly turned them down and noticed Peter's shoulders relax slightly.

“Could be.” Bruce nodded. “The mission had him wound up no matter what he says. I think we all knew this could happen one day, we’re just going to have to get him through it.”

“He’s seventeen,” Clint said softly.

“Natasha was younger when she started as a spy, you know this Clint. Age, while it’s a factor, isn’t the problem here. Taking a life, even in defense of another, is no simple thing. Peter’s going to be…different.” Bruce said, taking off his glasses and rubbing at his brow.

“I just think…” Clint trailed off as he looked back at Peter, but the spiderling wasn’t there. “Where’d he go?” Bruce looked then straightening up.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Where’s Peter?” Bruce called.

_“Mister Parker is retiring to his bedroom. Shall I call him back?”_

“No, no it’s fine,” Bruce said. “There’s nothing wrong with him that I can fix. He needs sleep.” Bruce told Clint.

“Okay, then do you think you have a second for me?” Clint asked, showing Bruce a gash on his forearm. Bruce nodded and pulled over a stool, grabbing a suture kit and getting to work on Clint’s injury. A few minutes later, the lab doors opened, and Tony and Rhodes entered.

“Where’s the kid?” Rhodey asked.

“He went to his room, he needs rest,” Bruce said tying off another suture.

“Natasha told us what happened,” Tony said, his hands in constant motion. Bruce knew that when Tony got twitchy, it was never good. The man could always put up a mask of calm in moments of chaos, but when it came to his kid, he faltered. “Barton catch you up?” he asked Bruce.

“He did,” Bruce said. “Tony, you need to go speak with him.”

“And say what? ‘Don’t worry, kid, we’ve all killed people, you get over it’? How is that supposed to go down?” Tony said his frustration getting the better of him.

“I’m sure you can do better than that. He looks up to you, Tony,” Bruce said. “I don’t think this has anything to do with what you say and more that you are with him. He may have been all calm and quiet on the outside, but I can guarantee you that on the inside, that young man is being torn apart. Trust me, I know.” Tony frowned. Of course, Banner knew. He remembered reading the death count and witness reports from the first time the Hulk came out. Bruce had killed many and still couldn’t stay numb to it. In truth, none of them could, but they didn’t talk about it. Tony looked defeated as he sunk into a nearby chair, placing his head in his hands.

“I told him to start small,” Tony groaned.

“And something like this could have happened on a smaller mission as well.” Rhodey offered. “Tones, neither one of you could have predicted this and now that it’s happened, we have to deal with it.”

“Damn kid just can’t catch a break,” Tony said, slamming his fist down onto the bench top.

“And if he wants to be an Avenger, he never will,” Rhodey said. “I hate to say it, but this is what happens with what we do. We can’t stop him from being Spider-Man, but we can damn well prepare him for this stuff. Peter won’t be the ‘kid’ forever, he’s going to go from backup to front-line soldier very soon and we  _have_  to let him. We tried to protect Wanda from all of this and look what happened.” Clint cringed thinking of both Maximoff twins and how he could have done more to protect both of them. Wanda from the repercussions of the war and Pietro…well he never forgot what Pietro did in Sokovia.

“Tony,” Stark looked to Bruce. “Go talk to him.” Tony sighed but nodded and left the lab to go find his kid.

 

* * *

 

Peter stumbled through the penthouse. His feet were moving on instinct and memory as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. Pushing through the door, he didn’t bother with the lights as he hit the emblem on his chest, releasing the suit from his body. Peter clumsily slipped out of the suit, throwing it over his desk chair and picked up a pair of discarded sweatpants and a t-shirt and hastily put them on.

Clint and Bruce hadn’t noticed when he slipped from the lab and made his way to the elevators. They were concerned about him, but he had to get some breathing room. He tried to take deep breaths now, but they came short and shallow. Peter reached for the panel on his wall, tripping over everything in his cluttered room.

Peter placed his hands against the scanners embedded in the wall. “Karen, check vitals.” He choked out. “What is it? What’s wrong? Heart? Brain?” Peter sputter out as Karen scanned his vitals.

_“You are experiencing an elevated heart rate, Peter.”_

“Yeah, got that. Place room on sensory overload protocol.” Peter ordered. He slid down the wall, his hands in his hair as he struggled to control his breathing. “Karen?”

 _“Protocol is in place, Peter.”_ Peter looked up toward the ceiling, his eyes trying to focus on everything at once.

“Then why aren’t I calming down? It should be working.”

_“You are not suffering from sensory overload, Peter.”_

“Then what’s happening to me? Am I having a heart attack? Can I get those?” Peter said, his hands starting to shake.

 _“I believe you are experiencing a panic attack.”_ Peter shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut. _“I advise you to take deep breaths and try to focus.”_

“I can’t! I-I can’t,” Peter said. The walls felt closer, the room smaller. The air smelled stale and a harsh iron smell invaded his nose. Peter collapsed further into the ground as he was taken back to a different warehouse. It was crushing him, the world, the building. Peter clawed at the ground beneath him as he struggled to call for help, but he couldn’t breathe. Nobody would find him. He was trapped.

Trapped and broken and alone.

“Help,” Peter whispered. “I’m here and I can’t…I can’t.” He started to hyperventilate, pulling in oxygen too fast for his body to register. Though he was trapped, his head started to float, the dizziness starting. Shudders ran up and down his spine as he grasped for anything to hold on to. Peter reached around his head expecting to find slabs of concrete but felt nothing. Nothing to tether himself to reality.

Two glowing eyes etched into his mind as he tried to back away but only met resistance. He couldn’t move. The sound of crumbling stone and the whirring of mechanic wings screamed in his ears and he pressed his palms to the sides trying to block out the noise. He had saved Adrian Toomes when the Vulture was going to die. He saved his friends in DC. He was Spider-Man and yet tonight he didn’t feel like a hero. Peter tried to yell, but his throat closed as if the air was being sucked out. He then heard Karen speaking to him, but he couldn’t answer, not when he was trapped.

A few moments later, someone was pulling him up.

Hands grabbed onto Peter’s arms, trying to get him to sit up, but Peter felt as if the earth was trying to swallow him. “Pete, you have to open your eyes.” He knew that voice.

Tony.

Peter’s hand reached out, trying to find him. Tony took the hand and placed it against his chest, letting Peter feel his heartbeat. For a moment, they were still. The weight slowly diminishing. “That’s it, kid, you gotta breathe for me,” Tony said in his ear.

“I can’t,” Peter choked out.

“I know it feels that way, but you can do this. I know how it feels and you just need to breathe. Focus on my voice, come on, Peter, come back to me.” Peter tightened his grip on Tony’s shirt, before taking in a deep breath, it came out shaky. “That’s it, kid.” Peter took another breath, then another. After a few minutes of the room only filled with the sound of Peter breathing, Peter braced his hands on the floor and pushed himself up. Tony helped Peter sit against the wall, kneeling in front of him, keeping his hands on either side of his neck.

“Tony?” Peter asked in the dark.

“I’m here, you’re okay.” Peter choked on his words as they crawled from his throat.

“No, I’m not,” Peter sighed. “That, that was awful.”

“I know, I’ve had panic attacks before. Not fun.” Tony said, and Peter shook his head.

“Not at all,” Peter whispered. His head lolled to the side, but Tony kept it from leaning too far. “Do you know?”

“Yeah, bud. I know.” Peter seemed to crumble then. Tony moved to sit next to him and Peter fell into his side, his form rigid. “I need you to know, Peter, everything is going to be okay. It may not seem like it, but it will. Maybe not today or tomorrow or six months from now, but you’ll feel better.”

“He was a bad guy,” Peter said slowly.

“Yes,” said Tony.

“And he would’ve killed the team.”

“Yes.”

“I did what I had to in order to save them,” Peter rationalized.

“You did, and they are grateful that you saved them, Pete.”

“But I killed someone, Tony,” Peter said, and Tony wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled the teenager into his chest.

“I know, kid, I know,” Tony said in his ear. “When we save people,” Tony began. “the goal is to always stop the people trying to hurt us and get the innocents to safety. Killing our opponents isn’t what we always think of doing. We just know we need to stop them from hurting or killing others. And yes, sometimes, while we protect our team or civilians, people get killed. And at times, that is what has to happen to save the mission and to save lives.” Peter listened quietly as his body and mind came down from the panic attack.

“Peter, what happened tonight happens to all of us. Your team was in trouble and you reacted. Do you think when Banner lets the Hulk out, his intention is for the other guy to hurt and kill people?”

“No,” Peter said.

“No, but he lets him out when his team is in trouble or when he is needed. When you fought Toomes you tried to save him even after he tried to kill you and that, that is what makes you a hero. A casualty that resulted from you trying to save lives doesn’t take that away. You hear me, Pete?” Peter nodded.

“I know,” Peter whispered.

“I know I don’t talk about it a lot and maybe it seems that it doesn’t bother me, but the blood on my hands…it doesn’t feel too great bud,” Tony admitted. “But I’ve had the blood of innocents on my hands long before I became Iron Man.”

“You need to stop blaming yourself for that,” Peter told him. Tony relaxed further, hugging his kid. He leaned his head to rest atop Peter’s.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting you,” Tony whispered.

“We can comfort each other. We’re a team.” Peter reminded him.

“That we are, kid,” Tony said, putting his other hand through Peter’s hair. Peter released a breath shakily. “What are you feeling?” Tony asked.

“Nothing,” Peter said, his voice low.

“No, I won’t take that answer. Tell me what you are feeling. You can’t feel nothing, I won’t let you dissolve into nothing from this.” Tony told Peter who thought back to an earlier conversation.

 _Trust me when I say that not feeling will lead you towards a path one cannot so easily diverge from…_  Loki’s words echoed in his mind. The god had told him to feel his grief and his pain and to use it, not run from it.

“I feel angry,” Peter said.

“That’s okay, good even, at least you feel something,” Tony told him.

“Bucky thinks he’s a monster,” Peter said suddenly. Tony’s brow furrowed at the change in subject. He knew this. Steve had confided in Tony that Bucky talked in his sleep and when he had come out of cryo after Shuri was able to fix him, Steve and Natasha would hear the horrors he saw in his in dreams. Barnes hated himself for what he did as the Winter Soldier.

“I know,” Tony said softly.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Peter said.

“I know, and he knows that,” Tony reassured him.

“Then why won’t he forgive himself?”

“Because he’s a soldier and he feels he needs to take responsibility for all that he’s done.”

“He was being controlled.” Peter countered.

“That doesn’t matter, not to Barnes. It was still his hands that pulled the trigger.” Tony said, taking a shaky breath as he thought of his parents. “And one day he’ll learn to live with it.”

“Did you ever forgive him?”

“Yes,” Tony admitted. “I will never be able to fully look at him and not see… I know he wasn’t in control. I know that is wasn’t his choice. I let my anger take over and what happened in Siberia, that should have never happened.” Tony said. “I know you’re angry, Pete, but don’t let it consume you. You need to direct it properly or one day it’ll destroy something that you can never fully put back together.” Peter knew Tony was talking about Tony and Steve’s friendship. While they were close again, it was never going to be the way it was and both men knew it.

A soft knock came at the door. Peter looked up just as Natasha slid into the room and approached them. “Natasha maybe now isn’t—” Tony started.

“I’ll be quick,” Nat said crouching down to Peter. “Peter,” he looked up at her, “I just got off the phone with Coulson. Peter, you didn’t kill him.” Natasha’s words took a moment to settle.

“What?” Peter asked.

“He’s in a coma, the doctors don’t know when he’ll wake up, but they stabilized him,” Natasha said softly.

“But, but all the blood…” Peter said, sitting up straighter, but keeping hold of Tony.

“Head wounds bleed a lot. Peter, you may not have killed him, but a condition like this, it’s very touch and go. There is still a chance he could die.” Natasha said honestly. All the Avengers told Peter they wouldn’t lie to him just because he was the youngest and Nat was keeping that promise. “It may not be what you wanted to hear, but…”

“No,” Peter interjected. “That’s, that’s good. He’s not dead, I didn’t..." Peter stopped and took a breath. “I will take a chance,” he told her. Suddenly, Peter felt exhausted. As a weight was lifted from his chest, every ounce of fatigue hit him all at once. He sagged against the wall. He heard Tony and Natasha speaking as he slowly leaned back into Tony. He struggled to stay awake, but black was edging around his eyes and as he fought it, it pulled him under faster. The last thing he heard was Natasha speaking softly.

“…brain damage.”

 

* * *

 

For the remainder of the weekend, Peter was in his lab.

He listened to Tony and didn’t shut down, even though he wanted to. He joined his family for meals and spoke when people interacted with him. The Tower residents gave him some space, but they made sure to not let him cut himself off completely.

Peter had every study he could find on traumatic brain injuries up on all his screens in his private lab. Tony had given him the much larger space when he moved into the Tower rather than just the one he had in the penthouse laboratory. Usually, the room was covered in Spider-Man suit plans and web fluid formulas or whatever else Peter was working on. Currently, it looked like a medical research facility. Peter scanned through multiple MRI images, trying to make sense of it all. He even spoke to Doctor Cho in hopes she knew anything on advanced neuroscience.

Natasha was sending him updates on the Ukrainian mercenary he learned to be named Artem Boyko when she could, but she was busy with Karpov. Boyko was at Metro-General Hospital under guard from S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. His condition was too delicate to move him, so he was kept on a private floor. Peter had hacked into their security system and kept his eye on the monitor in the corner of the lab, but Boyko hadn’t woken up yet.

After Peter woke the day after the whole ordeal, he was met with a massive migraine, but his healing factor took care of it in no time.

Then he got to work.

Tony visited him occasionally, mostly to just bring him food, but Peter kept working. “Karen, do we have any contacts in the neuro community?” Peter asked his AI.

_“Nothing in the database. But I do have the contact information for the head of neurosurgery, a Doctor West, at Metro-General Hospital. Shall I forward him the same email as the others?”_

“Yes, thank you,” Peter said as he brought up another image of a patient from London who fell from a balcony and had a similar condition to Boyko. His thought process was interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Ned. He picked it up. “Hey.”

“Peter! How’d it go? Did you get the guy or thing or whatever you were after?” Ned said enthusiastically on the other end.

“Yeah, Ned, we got him,” Peter said. “And I want to tell you all about it, but I am in the middle of something and I can’t lose my train of thought. It’s just been a bit…daunting this weekend. I’ll meet up with you tomorrow, okay?”

“You’re coming to school?” Ned asked.

“Yeah, I don’t have much of a choice. Too many absences.” Peter hated the idea of going the next day, but he could do with the distraction.

“Okay, dude, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye.” Peter ended the call and got back to work. By the time dinner rolled around, Peter was laid out one of his bean bag chairs as he watched the security footage. The doors to his lab opened and Pepper walked in, a plate of food in her hands.

“Thought you might want to eat in here tonight. Everyone else is spread out or working.” Pepper said placing the plate on the table next to him.

“Thank you,” Peter said, turning to look at her.

“Any change?”

“No, they’re just monitoring him. There is still brain activity, he just won’t wake up.” Peter explained with a yawn. Pepper knelt down and ran a hand through his hair.

“You should try to get some proper sleep tonight,” Pepper said. “Maybe Bruce has something that could help.” Peter shook his head.

“I’ll be okay, I’m pretty tired already.”

“We both know you’re going to be up half the night looking into more medical trials,” Pepper said with a knowing look. “You and Tony are so alike, it’s creepy,” she said with a smile. “Just get to bed before midnight, okay?”

“Okay. Peter agreed. Pepper pressed a kiss to his head and then left the lab. Peter pulled his food over to him and finished it quickly, not realizing how hungry he was. He stayed working for another four hours before Karen reminded him to get some sleep. Peter saved all his work, locked down his lab, and headed up to his room. As he got ready for bed, he texted Ned and MJ telling them to meet him on the bleachers the next morning. Before he turned his lights out, MJ responded.

_12:02 \ MJ: I’ll bring you a breakfast burrito._

Even after the emotional past few days, Peter couldn’t stop the small smile that appeared on his face. The day after the Vulture incident, Michelle had bought him a breakfast burrito, she did the same after May died, well she had it delivered. Peter didn’t know why a hot portable breakfast was what MJ thought to console him, but he appreciated it nonetheless. It was this thought that allowed him to drift off quickly.

 

* * *

 

The nightmares were foggy, but still there.

This time they weren’t of Toomes or Ben or drowning but of Boyko and Karpov. Instead of Boyko locked in a coma, it was Peter, and nobody could hear him. He yelled and yelled, but everyone in the room, the nurses, doctors, his team, they just stared at him in sorrow. “I’m in here!” he yelled, but his voice could not be heard.

Boyko and Karpov appeared at the side of his bed. “It seems the damage is irreversible. We’re taking him off life support,” Karpov said. Peter watched in horror as Tony and Pepper nodded to his enemies.

“This won’t hurt a bit,” Boyko said as he reached for the monitor. A loud beeping sound echoed in Peter’s ears as darkness surrounded him.

 

* * *

 

Peter bolted straight up in bed, his alarm clock beeping loudly. He reached over and turned it off, trying to get his bearings. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., give me some sun, please,” Peter mumbled. Peter’s windows lit up with the sun as it came over the New York skyline.

 _“Good morning, Peter. It is six-twenty a.m. on Monday, November nineteenth.”_  Peter groaned and fell back against his pillows. He had an hour to be at school which meant little over a half hour to get out the door. He jumped out of bed and headed for a shower, already trying to forget the nightmare. When he headed downstairs for breakfast, he ran into someone unexpected.

Vision.

“Mister Parker. Good morning.” Vision said as he stood in the living room.

“Hi, Vision,” Peter said. Peter still hadn’t connected to Vision like the other Avengers had. Mostly because he wasn’t exactly sure what to make of the android. Tony claims that he’s a lot more personable since being with Wanda and living with the others, but he and Peter hadn’t had many opportunities to get to know each other well.

“I am waiting for Tony. You are heading to school?”

“Uh, yeah, just grabbing something quick to eat before going to meet Happy downstairs,” Peter said not knowing how to make small talk. His eyes kept looking the stone on Vision’s forehead. Vision didn’t seem to notice or if he did he didn’t say anything. “Right, so I’ll see you later,” Peter said and went to leave.

“Peter.” Vision stopped him. Peter turned back. “I just want you to know that I think you are a good person and that will never change. No matter what.” Vision said calmly, his hands behind his back. Vision’s programming, his makeup, was not to take sides when it came to good or evil but to be on the side of life. However, through his time with the Avengers, his compassion has grown and for him to say that to Peter meant a lot to the young hero.

“Thank you, Vision,” Peter told him, and Vision nodded back to him. Peter then headed for the kitchen, feeling a bit better.

 

* * *

 

Peter met Happy in the parking garage beneath the Tower. “Hey, kid.” Happy said as he climbed into the backseat. “Good to go?”

“Ready when you are,” Peter said with a yawn.

“Rough night?” Happy asked as he pulled out of the garage.

“Weird dreams.”

“Yeah, I get that. So, are you going to tell me about your date on Thursday?” Peter groaned, closing his eyes as he leaned against the window.

“Why does everyone keep calling it that? It wasn’t a date.” Happy chuckled from the front seat.

“It should have been, I like that Michelle. She’s smart.”

“She’s brilliant,” Peter said with a sigh. “And pretty and funny and she does this thing where she acts like she doesn’t care, but I know she does. I mean, sometimes she doesn’t care, but I can tell the difference.” Happy looked at him in the mirror and smiled as he let the kid ramble on about Michelle Jones, keeping him distracted.

When they pulled up to Midtown Tech, the dread from that morning was back. This was the last place he wanted to be. Peter had Karen put the security feed from Metro-General on his phone so he could monitor Boyko all day and he was still waiting on a response from Doctor West. It was going to be a long day, especially since he spotted Flash’s car in the lot. “Hang in there, bud.” Happy said as Peter got out of the car. “I’ll see you later.”

“Bye,” Peter said, shutting the door. He flipped up his hood and made his way around the school to the baseball fields. MJ and Ned were already there bundled up in their winter gear. Peter climbed the steps quickly and joined his friends. MJ held out a paper bag to him and he could already smell the savory sausage and egg within. “Thanks, MJ.” she responded with a shrug but patted his arm anyways.

“Dude, I hate to say this,” Ned started. “but you look like hell.” Peter snorted as he bit into his breakfast.

“It’s been a hell of a weekend,” he responded.

“So you said,” Ned said. “Can you tell us what happened?” Peter took another bite before answering.

“I can tell you some, but I’ll have to leave a lot out,” Peter told them.

“I just want to know what’s got you so stressed,” Ned said. “You sounded off on the phone and I know you usually don’t get much sleep, but this is something else.”

“Peter,” MJ said. “we’re your outside confidants and your friends, it’s what we’re here for.” Peter and MJ shared a look. It was one of the rare times MJ was openly compassionate. Ned coughed awkwardly.

“Right, so something happened on the mission and guys,” Peter glanced between his two friends before looking to his food in his lap. “it’s…it’s bad.” Peter slowly admitted. Peter told them about Friday evening, leaving out all the classified information on Karpov. He struggled through telling them about Boyko, having to stop to catch his breath. He then went on to tell them about how he’s been monitoring the mercenary. Peter showed them the feed on his phone and then he told them about the panic attack. “Tony said I could have another and that it’s normal.” Peter finished. Ned and MJ were silent. They didn’t say a word as Peter recanted the events either. Slowly, Peter looked up at his friends.

“Peter, I’m so sorry,” Ned said, reaching out to grab his best friend’s shoulder. “I mean, I guess I just thought something like this had already happened and you just didn’t tell us.” Peter shook his head. “But you said the doctors were able to revive him?”

“Yeah, but there’s significant brain damage and they don’t know if he will wake up or not,” Peter said. “If he dies it’ll just be me killing him all over again and I…I don’t think I’ll be able to take it,” Peter said, his elbows falling to his knees as he clutched the back of his head.

“You saved Agent Romanoff and Sargent Barnes.” MJ pointed out. “Agent Barton, too. Peter, saving three lives is no small thing.” Peter nodded.

“I know that.” He told her.

“Then that’s what you should be focusing on,” MJ said.

“I agree, man,” Ned said. “At this point all you can do it wait for news. In the meantime, you should take a break from this.” Ned said pulling the phone out of his friend’s hands. Peter sighed.

“I can’t just forget what happened.” Peter countered.

“We aren’t saying you should.” MJ clarified. “Maybe just keep it in the background and let something else come into focus. Like how you managed to build an entire spider’s web to act as an alarm system.” MJ offered.

“Which is awesome, and I would like to thank you for telling me you are capable of that,” Ned said getting a small smile from Peter. “There you go.”

“It’ll take time, dude, you gotta let it all run its course,” MJ told Peter. The bell rang in the background and Peter eyed the tall gates across the field. “I would advise against skipping class. Especially if you want to graduate.” Peter made a face of disgust before hauling himself to his feet. The three friends headed indoors as Peter threw his arms around MJ and Ned’s shoulders.

“Thanks, guys.” He told them and they both smiled at him as they headed for History.

 

* * *

 

As Peter walked to Study Hall, he ran into Flash.

Literally.

Flash hit Peter in the shoulder as he passed him. “Watch it, Penis,” Flash growled as he passed him in the hallway. Flash Thompson was the thorn in his side that he couldn’t quite seem to take out. Peter, taking a deep breath, went to his locker and snapped the lock as he opened it. His knuckles were bone white as he struggled to calm down. Getting angry and having an outburst in the middle of the hallway would not help the situation. Tony told him to direct his anger properly.

Usually, when Peter got angry he went into the training gym and took it out on some of Steve’s punching bags or he took to the streets to clear his head. He was only halfway through the day and if he ditched, he’d have a lot to answer for. Instead, Peter looked down at the broken lock in his hand and tightened his fist around it. The metal crushed beneath his fingers, leaving a mangled mess. All the tension in his jaw lessened and Peter was able to take a proper breath. Frustration replaced anger and he was able to calm down slightly.

He stashed his books, grabbed his laptop, and headed to the library. Ned was in their usual spot, working on a paper that was overdue. Peter sat next to him and opened to the secure server that connected to the Stark Satellite. He got to work on the debriefing paperwork he had to send over to Coulson. He was supposed to do it Saturday morning, but Phil sent him a message saying he could send it over whenever. Peter didn’t interrogate Karpov nor did he extract any other information, so he just gave his detailed report on the security web and his view on the guard’s tactical advantages. Ned thought it was “absolutely incredibly awesome” when he asked what Peter was doing and Peter told him.

Peter didn’t talk much at lunch or in Shop Class or Physics. He ignored anything Cindy said to him and only nodded or shook his head when MJ or Ned asked him questions. That good feeling he had after talking to them that morning was gone. Three words from Flash managed to undo almost everything and after writing out his account of the Queens mission, he didn’t feel up to much of anything.

Stadler droned on for the remainder of Physics and Peter just sat there. He was ahead in the class and didn’t think spacing out for one hour was going to make that much of a difference. When the final bell rang, Peter picked himself off the table and grabbed his bag. On their way to their lockers, Peter overheard Jason and Abe talking about the upcoming party and Peter groaned. He had forgotten about it. “I don’t think I’m going to go this weekend, guys,” Peter told his friends.

“Are you sure? It might take your mind off things.” Ned offered. Peter nodded.

“I don’t think me being around a bunch of drunk teenagers and Flash would be a good idea right now. Besides, it’s the weekend before the break and I was hoping to spend it in the lab,” said Peter.

“Working on what?” MJ asked.

“This and that. I’m studying neurological deficits. Tony also wants to show me what he’s been working on.”

“That thing that kept blowing up?” MJ asked, and Ned whirled on them.

“What thing that keeps blowing up?” Ned marveled. “What haven’t you told me?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Yes, MJ, that. Ned, Tony is working on something that smells like burning rubber when it goes wrong…or right, I haven’t asked about it much to be honest. I think he just wants to make sure I’m not dissolving into a puddle of nothingness or something.” Peter explained.

“Ah, such a good dad,” MJ said with a smirk. Peter went to argue but accepted defeat.

“I give up.” He said.

“Might as well,” MJ said with a smirk. She placed a hand on his shoulder and playfully pushed it before walking out of the school.

“God, she’s perfect.” Peter sighed when she was out of earshot.

“I know, Peter. We all know. Even Tony knows that you think she’s perfect.” Ned said.

“Happy knows too,” Peter said with a grimace. “Everyone but her.”

“MJ is one of the most observant people I know, Peter. Trust me, she knows something.” Peter jumped at the realization.

“You don’t think she knows I like her, do you?” he asked as they walked out of the school.

“I couldn’t be sure. But maybe. Perhaps you should tell her!” Ned said, practically yelling in his sensitive ears. Peter cringed. “You deserve that. I swear, dude if you don’t tell MJ how you feel before Senior Year is over, I will never forgive you.”

“What did I do?” Peter asked, astonished.

“You’ve been hung on up on her since we were fifteen. I think you liked her even before Liz left and I’ve had to hear about it for that long. I love you, bro, but there is only so much I can handle!” Ned took a deep breath, crossing his arms.

“Are you done?” Peter inquired.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. So, I’ll think about that.”

“Good.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Ned asked.

“Yep,” Peter said and then Ned reached out and hugged Peter tightly.

“You’re going to be okay, Peter. I got you,” Ned said before releasing him and walking in the opposite direction. Peter smiled slightly, hiked his bag on his shoulder and headed towards the town car’s usual spot, but when he looked, it wasn’t there. Peter dug out his phone to check for any messages from Happy, but there weren’t any. Must have gotten busy, Peter figured and started walking towards uptown when a voice reached him.

“Parker!” Flash was running up to him, leaving his car behind. Peter walked along the iron fence and kept his back turned.

“Not now, Flash,” Peter said.

“Saw you saying goodbye to Leeds just now. Finally, make it official, did you?” Flash retorted with a snort. Peter quickened his pace. “Where are you headed, Parker, back to whatever bridge you live under? Oh, or are you going to work at your fancy job? You would think  _Tony Stark_  wouldn’t make the great Penis Parker walk to Manhattan.” Peter ignored him, trying to focus on anything. MJ, Tony, May, anything, but Flash Thompson. “Come on, Parker, talk to me!”

“Just leave me alone, Flash,” Peter gritted out.

“Jeez, Parker. What’s up with you? Someone die or something?” Flash provoked with a snort. Peter snapped. In one quick movement, Peter spun on his heel, grabbed a flustered Flash by the jacket, and shoved him into the fence, lifting him up off the ground.

“What did you just say?” Peter growled. Flash, his eyes wide, stared down at Peter and then at the hands fisted in his coat.

“Dude…”

“You wanna make a joke again, Flash? You think you’re funny?”

“Parker, chill out,” Flash said trying to pry Peter’s fingers off him. Peter tightened his grip.

“I told you to leave me alone. I don’t need this! Not today, Flash!” Peter yelled.

“Peter, stop!” someone yelled as they ran up to the pair. “Peter, let him go.” Flash looked over Peter’s shoulder and his eyes grew bigger. Peter turned to see Clint standing there, his arms raised in front of him. “Put him down, Pete. I know you’re angry, but pummeling this idiot isn’t going to make you feel better. Remember what Bruce always says about anger. It’s always there, but we can control it. Control it now. Redirect it.” Peter turned away from Barton, looked up at Flash for a moment before he dropped him and stepped away, shoving his hands in his hair. Clint approached Flash. “You don’t tell anyone about this or I tell Stark you’re still bullying Peter, you got that?” Flash, visibly shaken, nodded before taking off down the street.

Clint then went over to Peter, grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him towards a black SUV parked down the street. As soon as they shut the doors, Clint turned on the teenager. “What the hell was that?” Peter, still fuming, looked over at the archer.

“I’m so sick of Flash Thompson thinking he can just…” Peter trailed off, his fists clenching over and over.

“I see that. Yeah, that kid is a dick and you’re upset about Boyko, but that does not mean you get to attack someone with your super strength, Peter,” Clint said raising his voice. “That is the one thing we’ve all agreed on when it comes to those of us who are enhanced. Nobody. Uses. Powers. On. Civilians.” Peter hung his head, calming down more and more during the lecture. “I am not trying to diminish how you are feeling, but you could have seriously hurt that kid. And what? Do you think that would have made you feel better? No, it would have made you feel worse, even if it was a spoiled brat like Eugene Thompson.” The tough love speech got Peter to wake up a bit. He turned in his seat to fully face the Avenger.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’m tired and I just snapped,” Peter said, running his hands down his face.

“I know. Trust me, I know how anger fuels this stuff.” Peter shook his head.

“It’s less anger and more…frustration. I feel useless in all this. Sure, I didn’t kill Boyko, but I can’t do much to help him, can I?”

“It’s not your job to help him, Pete,” Clint told him. “His life is no longer in your hands. That’s the doctor’s job now. Boyko has killed many, many people. He was not a good guy and I understand that you feel guilty for putting him in this situation, but it’s his fault. Not yours. You protected your team, you did the right thing. You are too good, kid, and he doesn’t deserve someone as good as you to worry about and help him.” Peter went to argue, but Clint shut him down. “This isn’t like Toomes.”

“How did you know I was going to bring up the Vulture?” Peter asked.

“Because I know you, Pete. Adrian Toomes was a completely different story. He stole tech and liked to drop superheroes into lakes. And sure, he was an asshole and made some pretty big threats, but you’re still Spider-Man, aren’t you?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Peter countered.

“Think about it. If Toomes really wanted you dead, why hasn’t he told anyone who you are?” Peter froze. It never occurred to him that Toomes would have had the opportunity to tell people his identity. He put the Vulture away two years ago and he was still anonymous. “Now do you get it? There are villains and then there are killers. Artem Boyko is a killer. You can feel bad about putting a human being in a coma, but you should not feel guilty that you can’t help a murderer.”

“Is that why you’re picking me up from school? To tell me this?” Peter asked, his voice softer.

“I told Happy I was getting you because I wanted to ask you how you were doing without all the prying eyes and ears, but sure, this works too,” Clint said.

“I just have trouble seeing it all black and white,” Peter confessed.

“Pete, none of this is ever just black and white. With what we do, the lines are blurred a lot. We operate in the dark  _and_  the light. And yeah, it can be scary, but we have to do it. I’ll tell you something along the lines I told Wanda back in Sokovia: This is our job, Peter and a lot of the times it doesn’t make sense, but we gotta do it. And no matter what we say or tease you about, when you put on that mask, you  _are_  an Avenger, and that means something.” Clint encouraged. Peter pursed his lips.

“Didn’t you also say that when she fought, she needed to fight to kill?” Peter questioned.

“I said ‘along the lines’, come on give me a break here. Look, do you get what I’m saying or not?” Peter nodded.

“I get it, I’m sorry.” Clint shook his head.

“No, no more apologies,” Hawkeye said as he started up the car.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked. Clint smiled at the teenager.

“You and me, we’re going to go hit something.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was never actually going to kill the guy.
> 
> This fic wasn't meant to make Peter all torn up and sad for the entire thing. It was more of a jolt to make him see that IT COULD HAPPEN. I'd imagine his little genius brain would try to do anything to help Boyko, even after the guy tried to kill them. 
> 
> I fashioned the panic attack based on how I experience my own attacks, they are different for everyone, but it was just easier to do that. I wanted to address his PTSD from the vulture incident as well as his reacting to Flash. This is similar to when in TASM Peter does something similar to flash in the hall after ben's death. 
> 
> Clint is such an important character and i loved his connection to Wanda so I wanted to mirror that too. Iron Man 3 is one of my favourite films so I also needed to add Tony's own experience and show how he could help Peter as Harley helped Tony. 
> 
> I hope you guys caught the nod to Nic West. Strange is coming, I promise. Next work he'll pop up! 
> 
> Vision is hard for me to write so he's not it in it much, but maybe later. MJ and Ned are such good friends and I love this trio. 
> 
> I think we could all use a little tough love from Barton. And yeah it may seem Peter's gotten over it all too quickly, but he was mostly torn up over the fact that he may have killed Boyko. Now that he knows he's not dead, he just wants to fix it. He still understands the guy is a killer, but he cant help but be the hero. 
> 
> BIG QUESTION: DID FLASH LEARN HIS LESSON?


	6. Thankful for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving with some good news and some good pie

For the remainder of the week, Flash avoided Peter.

Peter never saw the bully in the hallway or out front of the school. During the classes they shared, Flash wouldn’t even look at Peter. So maybe a single lecture from Iron Man wasn’t enough to get Flash off his back, but a pissed off enhanced teenager and a threat from a master assassin was.

Peter called that a win.

Since his tough love moment with Clint, Peter had started to feel better. He still monitored Boyko when he had the time, but he was also attempting to be more present in his life. When MJ and Ned noticed the change, they asked him about it and he told them what happened between him and Flash. “Dude, you went all Spidey on his ass? Do you think he has you figured out?” Ned asked, shocked.

“First, never say that again,” MJ interjected. “And second, lots of people can have bursts of strength when the adrenaline kicks in. Besides, there is no way that Flash will ever admit that Peter got the drop on him. It would ruin his reputation.”

“I agree with her,” Peter said as they sat around the lunch table. “I’m not too worried about that, but honestly, if Clint hadn’t of shown up, I don’t know what I would have done.”

“Then it’s a good thing Barton comes out of the vents now and then,” MJ said with a sip of her water.

Every day after school, Peter would say goodbye to his friends and then change into his suit. Anyone keeping an eye out for the spider would see him heading downtown towards Metro-General where Peter would spend most of his late afternoon and early evenings atop the roof of the hospital. He’d pick up some food on the way and then stay until the sun disappeared behind the buildings. Peter could hear down to Boyko’s floor and in a weird way, all the medical jargon his doctors were spewing was comforting to Peter.

He gave up on trying to understand the exact science of it all and just kept an ear out for the Ukrainian’s heartbeat. When he returned home each night for dinner, nobody asked him where he had been. Peter figured Tony told them, but he didn’t care. Since he had been hanging around the hospital, he had been sleeping better too. No more nightmares and he didn’t wake up in a cold sweat either. He was starting to feel okay and he knew he would be.

Doctor West had also gotten back to him, explaining that he would love to talk to Peter further if he was interested. Peter had to send him another email, using Tony’s name in the subject line. West, seeing he was an intern with SI, wrote back almost immediately. Even going on to say he had experiences with the odd and unusual. Peter declined the offer to have a meeting, thinking the neurosurgeon had ulterior motives but thanked him nonetheless for the info he had sent over.

Peter now sat on the roof, a sandwich in his hands as he listened to the busy floors below. It was Friday which meant he was finally on Thanksgiving break and it felt amazing. No school, no work, Michelle didn’t even give them decathlon stuff to work on. The week was looking up. Peter took a deep breath and for the first time since the mission, it actually felt good.

 _“Peter, incoming call from Boss,”_ Karen said. Peter sat up as he accepted Tony’s call.

“Hey, kid,” Tony said. “Think you can head back a little early? Got something to show you.”

“Something like what?” Peter asked.

“Just come home and meet me in the lab,” said Tony ending the call. Amused, Peter got up and jumped from the roof, shooting his webs towards the Tower, tossing his sandwich on the way.

 

* * *

 

Peter found Tony in the lab when he got back to the Tower. Stark stood in the center of the workshop, a large object was next to him, a sheet thrown over the top. Everything in the room had been pushed to the sides to make room for the new project. The project that had a distinct smell. “This is what you’ve been working on, isn’t it?” Peter asked as he entered the room. “The thing that kept exploding?”

“Exploding and catching fire are two different things, Pete,” Tony explained. “I was just having some trouble with the joints and the compression seal and yeah sometimes it randomly combusted, but that’s a minor issue.” Peter went to say it wasn’t but kept his mouth shut.

“So, what is it?” Peter asked.

“Let me set the scene, my young prodigy,” Tony began. “It’s two thousand fifteen, Sokovia, the Avengers are taking a HYDRA base, and amidst the battle, Barton gets shot. You with me so far?”

“Yes…” Peter said not sure where this is going.

“Okay, so Clint is down, but we’re still outnumbered and in the middle of a firefight. Barton needs medical attention, but you try to get a quinjet through a mountainous forest without destroying it. It’s not easy, let me tell you that!” Tony said getting excited. “So!” Peter jumped. “Instead of having Thor whisk him back to the jet, thus losing our most powerful fighter, there would be a second option. The better option, if you will!” Tony approached the object and tore the sheet away. “Behold!” he said with his arms wide.

The piece of tech was slightly bigger than the Iron Man armor, but it wasn’t a suit. More like a…pod? It was an oblong shape that reminded Peter of a butterfly chrysalis. It sported the iconic red and gold of Iron Man and was complete with thrusters, flight stabilizers, and what Peter thought to be a bulletproof view screen. Tony hit a panel on the side, the front opening like a spaceship. “I call it, the Emergency Evacuation Vehicle ‘Ala’ Avengers, or EEVAA for short. Patent pending,” Tony said with a smile.

Peter took a closer look. The inside was also fitted like the suits to contain anybody of any size. Medical bracelets were installed to monitor vitals during flight, even sedation was available. “Tony, this… this is brilliant!” Peter exclaimed with a grin. Tony shrugged.

“Just something I’ve been thinking about since the whole ‘civil war’ ordeal. Rhodey could have used something like this. Or when that guy threw Wanda off the Brooklyn Bridge four months ago. I mean, she was fine, but if she wasn’t, there should have been something to help her.” Tony said. Peter looked over to the genius who actually looked…timid as if he was worried about what Peter would think. “But you think this will work? It’s not a waste of resources? Not that I have a limited amount or anything."

“Tony?”

“Yeah, bud?”

“Shut up,” Peter said with a smile. “It’s amazing,” Peter said as he walked around EEVAA.

“I’ll ignore that ‘shut up’ comment,” Tony said. “And thanks, kid. To be honest, I didn’t know if I wanted to show you just yet.”

“Why not?” Peter asked, his brow furrowed.

“It’s been almost done for a while now, I’ve just been working out the kinks…” Tony stopped and took a breath. “It could have helped Boyko is all I’m saying.” Peter sighed and approached his mentor.

“Tony, it’s okay. We can’t change what happened and this,” Peter said with a sweeping motion to EEVAA, “this is ‘Ala Avengers’ and I don’t think Artem Boyko counts, do you?” Peter said with a look.

“No, I don’t,” Tony said with a grin. “So, you think the team will like it?” Tony said, bouncing on his heels.

“Have they ever disliked something you made?” Peter scoffed.

“Uh, yeah. Remember that little murder bot, Ultron? I literally just made a reference to that time like a minute ago,” Tony pointed out.

“Right,” Peter said as he inspected EEVAA more. “I forget that was your fault.” Tony scoffed as Peter tried to hide his laughter.

“Bruce did it too, but nobody ever blames Banner!” Tony exclaimed. Tony patted EEVAA. “So, you wanna work on this with me? We can make it like a bonding thing or something.” Tony offered nonchalantly. Peter smiled.

“You know you don’t have to give me a project just so we can hang out,” Peter told him. “I know you’ve been worried about me since the whole Boyko thing, but you need to know that I'm doing better. Clint and I talked and even Vision said something that made me feel better. Also, Loki, his advice from earlier has made some sense. And of course, you’ve been great. Tony, I know you worry that you’re going to fail me or something, but you don’t give yourself enough credit.” Peter said, grabbing Tony’s shoulder. “You’re a pretty good dad,” Peter admitted.

“You’ve stopped correcting people, haven’t you?” Tony asked.

“Might as well.” Peter nodded. Tony reached out and hugged the teenager.

“Thanks, kid,” Tony said. “But I think we both know you’re there for me more than I am for you.” The two heroes pulled apart.

“As I said before, we’re a team,” Peter said with a smile. “And as your teammate, I highly suggest putting a really cool logo on the back of EEVAA.”

“What like a big A?” Tony chuckled.

“But it lights up or something and behind the A could be a parachute, you know, just in case,” Peter supplied. “People need those.”

“That they do, Pete. Which reminds me…”

“I’ll reload it later!” Peter said as he ran to the holo-screens to start working on the designs.

 

* * *

 

The day before Thanksgiving, Peter was on the roof of the hospital again. He and Tony had spent days working on EEVAA and so he hadn’t had much time to check in with Boyko’s doctors. There was no change, but still, Peter listened. There was an even breeze in the air today. Peter could smell the bakeries making sweets and people meal prepping for the next day. The savory and sweet smells canceled out the antiseptic smell of the wards below.

Two sets of footsteps alerted him to the roof door as it was pushed open and Peter jumped up as MJ and Ned stepped onto the roof. Ned was carrying a large platter. “Hey, Spider-Man,” MJ called as they made their way over to him.

“What are you guys doing here? How did you know I was even up here?” Peter asked.

“I called the Tower and Happy told me,” MJ said. Of course, he did, thought Peter. Sneaky Happy.

“So, this is where you’ve been swinging off to,” Ned said as he stared out over the rooftop. “Bit high, don’t you think?”

“You went to the top of the Washington Monument, Ned,” Peter pointed out.

“Yeah! And look what happened!” Ned reminded his friends. “Heights and Ned don’t match up, but Peter and  _pie_ , definitely do,” he said holding out the platter.

“That’s your mom’s apple pie?” Peter said slowly, looking at the dish, his eyes narrowing.

“That is so creepy,” MJ said staring at the mask, going to poke the mechanical eyes. Peter swatted her hand away. He then realized this was the first time she was seeing him in the suit up close since she found out he was Spider-Man. Ned took off the cover and revealed the steaming apple dessert.

“She made one for you because I told her you may not stop by tomorrow,” Ned announced. Peter could have cried. Pie and friends, just what the doctor ordered. Well, not really, Peter had spent nearly a week listening to doctors and not one ever prescribed that specific remedy.

MJ produced three forks and the trio sat together on the roof and dug in. Peter pulled his mask up over his mouth but kept it over his eyes. MJ asked why he didn’t just pull it off. He pointed to the security camera on the building. “I doubt they ever check it, but better safe than sorry. Plus, the medical chopper flies overhead sometimes.”

“That security officer is going to be in for a surprise when they look at the footage to see Spider-Man eating pie with two random teenagers,” Ned laughed.

“Not the weirdest thing an Avenger has been caught doing,” Peter revealed.

“So, no longer part-time then?” MJ asked.

“I’m working on Tony, warming him up. He’ll break eventually,” Peter said as he shoveled another bite of pie in his mouth.

“Speaking of Tony,” Ned said. “Ever find out what he was working on?” Peter nodded excitedly and proceeded to tell them about EEVAA.

“We’re going to build a really big one in case the Hulk ever needs it,” Peter explained.

“But doesn’t Hulk turn back to Banner when he’s down?” MJ asked.

“We try to be prepared for any situation and Bruce was like stuck as the Hulk for almost two years so…” Peter said with a shrug.

“AKA, you and Tony need an excuse to build a massive medical pod,” Ned realized.

“Basically, yeah,” Peter agreed and continued to eat the pie. They chatted about random things for a while before Peter dropped his fork in the empty pie dish and sighed happily. “You guys are the best, you know that? Thanks for always having my back.” He told his friends. “I don’t think I’d be able to get through half the shit I go through without the two of you.”

“We told you, man,” Ned said.  _“We got you._ Spider-Man needs his Guy in the Chair and his brilliant woman friend.”

“‘Brilliant woman friend’?” MJ asked, with a snort.

“I didn’t have time to think of your code name, we’ll work on it,” Ned assured her. “My point is, Spider-Man needs them, but Peter Parker needs Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones even more. We’re a package deal, dude,” Ned said hoisting his fork up in a toast. Peter laughed and clinked his fork with Ned’s. They looked to MJ who raised her own fork with a roll of her eyes.

“Happy Thanksgiving, losers.”

 

* * *

 

The entire tower smelled amazing the next day.

All the residents were gathered in the usual entertaining space Sam pegged ‘The Bull Pen’. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Pepper were coming and going from the kitchen, and everyone was enjoying the holiday. The Macy’s Day Parade was on a TV in the background as they drank cider and listened to Rhodey tell some story about him and the Vice President. Clint had gone home to the farm to spend the holiday with his family as did Scott in California. But the rest of the Avengers, besides the Asgardians, were present.

Peter was currently trying to follow a conversation between Sam and Steve as they discussed the pros and cons of ready-to-eat military meals. Wanda and Vision were curled up on the couch watching the room while Tony was speaking with Bruce and Pepper by the appetizers. Even Happy was having a good time as he watched some football game.

As Peter slipped away from the two friends, he ran into Bucky and Natasha. They pulled him away from the group and off to the side. “If you two are about to ask me how I’m doing, there is no need, I’m doing fine,” Peter told them.

“It’s our job, Pete,” Bucky said. “We wanted to make sure you weren’t still blaming yourself for what happened and also to thank you.”

“I’m not blaming myself,” Peter said. “And thank you? For what?”

“Well, for saving our lives, for one,” Natasha said. “And for helping us get Karpov. One of Coulson’s agents got him to talk and he gave two more names of off-book HYDRA agents. They’re going to go after them.” Peter sighed in relief.

“So, it wasn’t all for nothing, then?”

“Definitely not,” Natasha confirmed.

“That’s good news. I needed some of that,” Peter admitted. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, Nat. How did you know Clint was going to show up?”

“Something Coulson said about me always having backup. I had a feeling he’d come and when I saw his shadow in the rafters, I knew,” Natasha explained as Bucky slung his arm around Nat’s shoulders and patted Peter on the shoulder affectionately.

“Thanks again, Pete,” he said as he pulled his love away and back to the kitchens. Bucky was making dessert and Peter was thrilled.

“You’re good for him,” Steve said coming up to Peter. Peter turned to Cap.

“Who? Bucky?” Steve nodded.

“He needs a friend like you. Someone, he can look out for, but also looks out for him.”

“Doesn’t he already have you for that?” Peter asked. Steve nodded thoughtfully.

“Sure, but I knew Bucky before HYDRA, before all of this. I’ve known all versions of him. I think he likes having someone who just knows this Bucky and likes him all the same.” Peter smiled at the thought.

“He’s a good guy,” Peter said. “I’m glad everything worked out for him in the end. For both of you.”

“I swear, Queens, stop getting so damn mature. You’re giving us adults a run for our money.”

“You’ll always be the old man, Brooklyn. Never forget that.” Peter grinned. Steve reached over and stuffed a cookie in the teen’s mouth. Peter munched happily causing Steve to laugh.

Peter mingled around, chatting to everyone. Tony and he got really excited explaining to Banner about EEVAA and then Bruce got excited and it turned into a whole nerd meltdown that Pepper diffused with the announcement that dinner was ready. As everyone headed to the table, Peter’s phone rang. He excused himself for a moment to answer it. “Hello?”

“Mister Parker.” It was Phil Coulson.

“Agent Coulson,” Peter greeted. “Happy Thanksgiving.”

“And to you, Peter. I have some good news that I thought you may want before the holiday was over,” Coulson said.

“I got some of that just a bit ago so lay it on me,” Peter said, picking at the fraying edge of his sweater sleeve.

“Boyko woke up.” Peter’s fingers stilled.

“Sorry, can you say that again?”

“Artem Boyko woke up an hour ago at Metro-General. He has some deficits, but he’ll be well enough to be moved soon. S.H.I.E.L.D. will be taking him as soon as the doctors clear him to travel and my Chief Medical Officer will oversee him before moving him to a secluded containment center.”

“He’s alive,” Peter breathed.

“Yes, Peter. He’s alive and he’s going to be okay. He’ll be going away for life, for you know, murdering people, but at least he’s not dead,” Coulson said. “We also found out what Karpov wanted from Alexander Pierce. A piece of tech Pierce had bought from an off-market dealer. Some kind of dispersal device. We’re tracking it down now.”

“Let me know if I can help,” Peter said.

“Of course,” said Phil. “I have to get back, but I just wanted you to know.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Peter said as his whole body seemed to relax at once.

“Have a good holiday, Mister Parker.”

“You too,” Peter said before ending the call. Peter leaned against the wall, the phone clutched in his hand. It was over. Boyko was alive and awake and he was going to spend the rest of his life locked up as it should be.

Tony peeked around the corner and spotted the teen. “What’s up?” he asked nodding to the phone.

“Boyko woke up. He’s alive,” Peter said with a smile. “Coulson is taking him to jail as soon as possible.” Tony smiled and put his arm around his kid.

“See, everything worked out,” Tony said. “I told you it would.”

“Did you?” Peter asked, a brow raised.

“I’m sure at some point I did. I make so many great speeches it’s hard to keep them all straight,” Tony said as he led them back towards the table.

“Sure, let’s go with that,” Peter said. Tony mussed his hair and they took their seats. The food smelled amazing and Peter couldn’t keep the grin off his face.

“What are you so smiley about, Web Head?” Sam asked.

“Things just have a way of working themselves out, Wilson,” Peter said.

“I hear that,” Sam said lifting his glass. “To the universe getting its shit together!” he called, and everyone laughed while Pepper and Steve scolded the Falcon for his language around Peter.

“Oh, Bucky,” Peter interjected as he piled his plate. “I forgot to tell you, but Coulson told me about his car called Lola.” Peter paused dramatically. “It flies.” Bucky hit the table with his fist, luckily the non-metal one.

“I knew it!” Bucky exclaimed. “Maximoff, I told you they existed.” Wanda raised her hands in defeat trying not to laugh.

“You sure did,” she assured him. As dinner progressed the conversations shifted from war stories to embarrassing childhood stories provided by Bucky about Steve.

“He’s been Cap his whole life. Used to use garbage can lids as shields,” Bucky said. “He still got his ass beat, but it was the effort that counted.” Steve glared at him while the rest of the table laughed.

“Speaking of,” Steve said. “Has anyone  _seen_  my shield, I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” The whole table was silent for a moment before Tony and Peter started to snort. “Oh, come on!” Steve hollered as he got up to go after Peter who was already scurrying away from the table. “Give it back!” Steve yelled as he chased the spiderling.

“No, I told you I meant it!”

“Peter!”

“It’s a tool, not a toy!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for friends and pie. I almost put a scene like this in the previous story, but it didn't work, but it works here!
> 
> Jemma gonna take real good care of Boyko then shove his ass in jail.
> 
> EEVAA is great and they could use it. 
> 
> Avenger family-fun, amiright? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Strange is in the next one and Peter finally meets the wizard. Another sorcerer reappears and Peter meets a cape. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really think Flash was going to stop annoying him after one lecture? Ha, no! Also, I love Sam and his bright ideas. 
> 
> I loved the scene with Peter and Cap in CACW so I thought I'd add something to reflect that. This story is very Barnes, Nat, and Peter centered with tons of Tony so yay! Enjoy.


End file.
